Another Life
by lessersunshine2
Summary: It's a love triangle between Hermione, Narcissa, and Bellatrix, and it's an adventure getting there. little blackcest, nothing to worry about. AU.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any of this, although I wish I had that sort of imagination.

* * *

It was getting late. Summer was slowly coming to an end, bringing in the fresh air that came with fall. A soft breeze came in threw the window and the curtains flowed easily in the draft. It was almost midnight and her sister was not back from her latest Death Eater task.

Narcissa waited impatiently in an oversized leather sofa. Her skin looked almost ghost like against the dark colors. The bags under her eyes were clearly visible. Narcissa heard the grandfather clock strike the hour and with the chime she heard the familiar sound of someone apparating outside the gates of the manor. She quickly stood up and drew her wand on the off chance it wasn't someone who belonged there. The gates swung open and she could make out four silhouettes.

She recognized bellatrix's manic curls, and luciou's blonde hair. Narcissa assumed the other was Bella's husband but she could not make out the fourth person. As they approached the house she noticed the invisible ropes and the way her sister poked her wand into the guest's back. It was clear they had captured a prisoner.

Rudulphous and Luscious sat down in some of the chairs that were strewn about the room. Narcissa searched her sisters face. She could tell Bellatrix was pondering what to do with their new captive. With a sharp tone Narcissa told the other Death Eaters to leave them alone. The shared a look of confusion but did not wish to find a hex whizzing their way. They quickly left the room.

Narcissa slammed the door shut then uttered a spell to lock it and muffle any sounds that might be heard from eavesdroppers. When she was certain they were alone Bella sighed a breath of relief and collapsed on the sofa. She left the captive girl lying face down on the floor with her hands a feet bound.

"And what was so special about her that you couldn't kill the damn muggle, you had to bring her back here?" Narcissa questioned, her voice seething with anger.

"I don't know... the look she gave me... like she knew all of my secrets... I couldn't shake it out of my head, I didn't know what else to do with her."

Bellatirx stood to face her sister and rested her head on her shoulder. She dared not hope for the comfort she sought, but Narcissa placed her arms around her. The anger and constant hatred was eating both of them alive. After a few moments Bella turned to the girl on the ground. She pulled her wand and played with it in her hands.

Narcissa recognized the prisoner. It was one of Potter boy's friend. The snotty brat girl that thought she knew it all. Out of no where Hermione's shirt caught on fire. Narcissa whipped her head around and caught her sister smirking and pointing her wand at the child. She knew torture was one of the only ways Bellatrix could release her stress from the constant pressures the dark lord placed upon her.

Hermione screamed. She tried rolling around on the ground to put out the fire, but every time she thought she had smothered the flames she found another part of her shirt on fire. It was the most intense sensation she had ever felt but when she looked at her skin there was no burn marks.

After what felt like an hour but was merely a few seconds the burning stopped and Hermione gasped for air.

"It is getting late we will discuss her options in the morning, put her out of sight for now."

Bellatrix nodded and pulled Hermione up the stairs. She led her to one of the many bedrooms that was in the manor. This particular room hadn't been occupied for several years. Bella flicked her wand and all of her clothes fell to the ground. The girl was standing in front of her vulnerable. Bellatirx loved the felling of power and she had no problem doing whatever it would take to feel powerful over someone else. The girl tried to cover her self but it was nearly impossible with her hands still tied.

Bellatrix laid her on the bed and made sure to tie each of her limbs to one to the four bed post. Hermione looked utterly terrified of all the potential terrible things that could happen to her.

Her voice trembled as she looked deep into the soulless eyes of the most loyal Death Eater, "wh-what are you going to do with me?" Her eyes widened in fear.

"You don't question me stupid mudblood."

"You are lucky you are still alive and you will endure whatever torture I come up with for you. You will do it with a smile on your face and you will ask for more. Is that clear?"

Hermione held back the tears that were burning the back of her eyes. She was too scared of saying anything that might cause another punishment. She simply nodded her head. Bellatrix seemed satisfied with that answer. She leaned in terribly close to the girl. She could smells sweat and fear. She brushed some of the brown curls of Hermione's neck and brushed her teeth against her neck. She could feel her body tighten with fear.

"Goodnight my darling mudblood. "

With a smile she quickly turned around and stalked out of the room. She shut the door behind her. She wasn't the least bit worried about her prisoner escaping. She held still by the door waiting until she heard muffled sobbing. Once she was satisfied she quickly walked down the hall heading toward a different room.

She stopped when she was at the door, it was closed. She held her breath and turned the handle. The last few flames flickered in the fire place, it would be dark in here soon. Bella quickly took off her boots and removed the leather corset. When she was completely naked she glanced over to the silk red sheets. The spotted the blonde streaks of hair against the pillow. The pulled back the covers and gently crawled in as to not be disruptive if they were already sleeping. Bella wrapped her arms around the figure and whispered amour into her ear before giving her a kiss goodnight on her shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

The morning sun blazed through the thick dark curtains. In her sleepy state, Bellatrix rolled over and immediately noticed the cold spot where Cissy had been when she had closed her eyes. Bella pouted and got out from under the covers. She walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on. The water was steaming when she stepped in.

Bellatrix let the water run through her hair, over her face, and down her body. It was her morning cleansing ritual. She washed away all of the things that had happened the day before. She washed away the screams that lingered in her thoughts from the muggles she had tortured. She let everything flow out of her during her morning shower.

After about an hour she felt refreshed and stepped out to dry her self off. She summed some of her typical attire and proceeded to get ready for the day. She always let her hair air dry. She felt it gave her a more manic look if she let her hair go wild. She took a deep breath in and walked down the stairs into the kitchen.

"Morning bella," came the chirpy voice of Narcissa. She was reading the most recent edition of the Daily Prophet and drinking a cup of hot tea. There was a small plate of toast in front of her. Bella sat down a cup of hot tea was placed before her. She refused any food for the time being.

"How did you sleep?" Narcissa asked her sister.

"Like usual. Haunting dreams that were filled with killing and torture."

"You should really try a sleeping potion sometime. You haven't got a sound nights sleep since before the first war."

"LIke it matters. Have you heard anything from the girl?" Bellatrix quickly replied not wanting to discuss her sleeping habits.

"Not a peep since last night. Well check on her after lunch."

They finished up in the kitchen and their plates were cleared away. Narcissa grabbed Bella's hand and gave her a peck on the cheek before leading her out the house.

Narcissa noticed the lost look on her sisters face and she was determined to get to find out what it was about. They had never been the type to keep anything from each other. After walking for a long time hand in hand, Narcissa found a grassy spot under a nice tree. She sat down and stared at Bella to do the same.

Bella carelessly laid in the grass with her hands behind her head. She knew what her sister was trying to get out of her, so she looked at the clouds trying to find the right words so that Narcissa would understand.

"Cissy... does it ever stop? I will be loyal to my lord until the end, but I am tired of trying to keep my lives separate. I never wanted you to be so close to the risk. I never wanted my loved ones involved. If the boy is killed...will it end then?"

"I'm not sure." Narcissa answered cautiously not sure where bella was going with this.

"When can we stop being invaded by Death Eaters. When can we just live on our own with out having to worry about answering to every single one of the masters calls. I'm ready to give this life up"

Narcissa's eyes widened in shock. She never thought she would hear Bellatrix utter any of those words,"I dare say you are growing soft."

Bellatrix nodded. She quickly stood up and darted into the house. She held her breath as she entered the room in which she had tied down her prisoner. Hermione looked up at her startled. Bellatrix grabbed some clothes from the wardrobe and threw them at her. She undid the spell that was holding the girl in place. Hermione looked confused.

"PUT THEM ON!"

Hermione leapt to her feet and did as she was told. By the time she was dressed Narcissa had entered the room. Bellatirx grabbed both of them by the wrist and called up an image she hadn't thought of in a long time. It was a safe place Albus had once told her about if she ever decided she wanted to change her life.

Bella closed her eyes and all three of them apparted on the spot.


	3. Chapter 3

To answer your comments: I am working on getting a beta reader, I realize it can be little rough and I apologize, just hang in there. Thanks everyone for reading. I didn't expect this much attention for my first go.

The three of them appeared in front a decent size stone cottage. From the looks of it, it had been there for several decades, untouched by anything or anyone. It was surrounded by mountains and a small lake. The three of them steadied themselves and Bellatix took a step forward. She held up a hand as if to say she did not want to be followed.

She walked into the house. There was at least an inch of dust covering most of the surfaces. The oversized furniture was covered in plastic. She made a few gestures with her wand and within minutes it was ready to live in. She called for her sister and their prisoner to come inside.

"What is this place?" Narcissa questioned as her gaze swept across their new surroundings.

"This will be our new residence"

Narcissa shot one eyebrow up and gave a questioning glare.

"Find some where to put this filth then we will discuss our new plans of action."

After about ten minutes Narcissa and Bellatrix were sitting in the living room. Bellatrix started, "I need some time to think. I need a break from taking orders. Having impossible missions, I'm ready to make my own way in this world."

"I see." Narcissa soberly answered.

After a few months they had adjusted to life in their cabin. Narcissa had started working on making the garden beautiful. Bellatrix would leave most days and meet up with fellow witches and wizards. She kept her meetings secret and always claimed that one day the time would come when she could reveal her intentions.

Hermione was used as a house maid. They made her clean the house the muggle way as punishment. She made their breakfast lunch and dinner. She would do the laundry. Narcissa always made sure to keep a watchful eye on her, just incase she was thinking of escaping. Some nights Bellatrix would find her and use her to release the days frustrations by cursing her or sometimes using sheer physical violence.

One night Bellatrix had requested that the house be prepared for guest. At nine o'clock a few unidentifiable wizards started showing up. They gathered in the library. After five different people had showed up Bellatrix shut the door. Narcissa stood beside the door trying to overhear whatever she could. She wasn't sure what was going on but from the sounds of things something big was about to happen. It seemed as if they were creating their own army of sorts.

When the last guest had left Narcissa cornered her older sister, "YOU CAN'T KEEP ME IN THE DARK!"

"Fine," said a reluctant Bellatrix "We are planning to over throw Voldemort. I have seen the power that he has and I have decided I want it for my self. I want to be the most feared name on everyones lips. I no longer want to be known as his most loyal solider. I want someone to be my most loyal solider."

Narcissa nodded. She was beginning to see where this was all going. Her sister had finally cracked under the pressure of being a slave to someone else. She wanted all the glory for her self. Very typical of her Slytherin nature. Narcissa eyes became dark as she wondered what all this would mean for the two of them.

For the next couple nights Bellatrix would go out and try to recruit former Death Eaters to her new cause. She would promise them safety from the dark lord. She promised to keep them from the punishment the Ministry would serve out. Bellatrix and her clan would go around strategically punishing and killing people that might prevent her from becoming the most powerful wizard in the world. They managed to kill Shacklebolt, they also imprisoned Rodolphus and Lucius. Bella had learned a lot from sitting at the right hand of Voldemort. She knew the strategic planning it would take. She was going to eliminate the competition one by one.

Bella knew no fear anymore. She was just focused on power. Over the months that they have lived in the cabin a weird and unique bond formed between Bellatrix and Hermione as well as Narcissa and Hermione. Narcissa didn't think it was fair to keep her prisoner for ever. She didn't like the way the Bellatrix tortured her but she dare not say anything. When her sister was out on her errands Narcissa would let the girl take a break from her house chores.

They would sit in the library and read books in silence. Sometimes she would ask Hermione questions about her subjects at Hogwarts or her parents Muggle ways. Narcissa had become quite fond of the young girl. She appreciated her brains and enjoyed talking to her and forgetting about the wars.

Bellatrix relationship was different with Hermione. She had become her favorite prisoner. She loved torturing her, she got a sick satisfaction from seeing the pain on her face. She had never got so much pleasure from torturing someone else. The other half of Bellatrix's heart was torn though.

She felt pity for the young witch. She knew what it was like to be smart and feel alone. She knew that it must be horrendous being trapped in the house with two of the most notorious dark witches that had ever walked the earth. Sometimes Bellatrix would visit Hermione in her room late at night and ask her about her friends. She would ask them what they were doing to defeat Voldemort.

Sometimes Bellatrix would present her with hypothetical situations of different strategies to gain power. She never told Hermione her exact plans but she would listen and gather ideas from her. Bellatrix was beginning to soften towards her. She wanted to make Hermione her first lieutenant but had no idea how to make the girl do it against her will.


	4. Chapter 4

*Thank you everyone for reading. I have no problem taking suggestions and criticism. Please point out anything I need to work on.*

Hermione noticed the days were getting darker. There were a lot more whispers in the shadows, people sneaking about. She wasn't quite sure what to make of it but she knew it couldn't be anything good. She was always sent to her room when anyone of importance would come over to the the cottage. She just couldn't manage to muster up any clues.

Bellatrix grew quiet as the days went by. The circles under her eyes were getting darker. It looked like she hadn't slept in many months. Hermione took notice of this. One morning she's was set off to do some tidying around the cabin. Narcissa told her to go freshen up Bellatrix's room because she had assumed she was out having one of her meetings.

Hermione slowly entered the room. It scared her half to death. She was afraid of being punished for going into Bellatrix's private quarters. All though they seemed to be getting along a little better than Hermione had ever imagined. The room was mostly dark. As her eyes adjusted she could see that the thick heavy curtains were pulled shut. She felt spooked just being in the room of the most dangerous women she knew. She made a bee line for the dresser and started dusting. The sooner she got this over with the sooner she could get out.

After about fifteen minutes she was on to picking up the clothes off the floor and putting them in a pile to wash later. As she was bending over fetching a boot that had been tossed across the room she heard a voice.

"What are you doing?"

Hermione physically jumped back a few steps from where the noise had came from. "Wh...I...um...I'm sorry, Narcissa told me that your room could use a bit of tidying." Hermione's eyes focused on the bed that was hidden in a shadow. She could now see a half dressed Bellatrix lying between the silk sheets. She had been watching Hermione work.

"I see."

"I'm sorry. I'll just gather my things and I will leave you to be," Hermione stated as she gathered her things to leave.

"NO! You're here now. You might as well finish whatever it is that you claim you're doing."

Hermione held her head down low and got back to what she was doing. She had no intentions of making the lady of the house angry this early in the morning. She finished gathering the clothes and started sweeping the floor. She sometimes snuck glances in just to see if the Death Eater was still there. She turned to walk out the door but Bellatrix stopped her.

"Come here," Bellatrix growled.

Hermione walked over to the bed. Bella grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her in close. She slowly approached Hermione's lips and brushed them with her own. Before Hermione even had time to register what was happening Bellatrix pulled away and slapped her hard across the face.

"What was that for?" Hermione had a puzzled expression on her face and her eyes were wide with shock.

"LEAVE!" Bellatrix screamed at her.

Hemrione paused for a moment she wanted to know what the hell was going on but she was too afraid of the wrath of Bellatrix. She ran out the door, leaving the pile of clothes and cleaning supplies behind. Hermione ran straight to her room and threw her self on the bed. She started to sob uncontrollably. It had been way to long since she had seen any of her friends. She missed Ginny and Ron and most of all Harry. She didn't have anyone to laugh with, anyone to console her. Her feelings were getting the best of her, she was starting to feel sorry for the Narcissa and Bellatrix. She was beginning to think of them as nearly human.

Narcissa had seen her running out of Bellatrix's room and down the hallway. She was slightly curious as to what her sister had done to the poor girl. After a few minutes Narcissa got up from her seat and walked down to Hermione's room. She stood still by the door and heard Hermione's sobs. She entered the room and sat on the bed. Hermione didn't even look up to see who was in the room with her. She was too afraid it might be Bellatrix. Narcissa leaned over to put an arm around the crying girl. She took her free hand and brushed Hermione's hair out of the tears.

"What could possibly have you this upset," Narcissa questioned.

Hermione met her eyes, "You're sister is a monster."

"That's not very nice. Did she do something terrible to you?"

"She kissed me." Even Hermione realized how ridiculous that probably sounded. Calling someone a monster just for kissing her.

"Is that it?" Narcissa was genuinely confused.

"Well she slapped me too. But yes that's it."

"Then why are you so upset?"

Hermione shrugged. She didn't really want to discuss how lonely she felt and how badly she wanted to go back and see her friends. And most of all she didn't want to discuss her feelings for the two sisters.

"I see. Well my sister does have a certain way about her. She likes to play with her victims. She wants everyone to realize that she is in control of every situation. Even I have been subjected to her insanity. It's something you learn to live with and you don't let it bother you."

"How can I not let it bother me. She is crazy. Sometimes she pretends were best friends and other times she looks at me like I'm the filthiest thing to ever been born. I just wish it was one way or the other," Hermione sighed.

"Go ahead and get some rest," Narcissa stated as she got off the bed. She closed the door behind her. As she was approaching the kitchen she heard some plates being moved around. When she entered the kitchen she saw Bellatrix trying to find something to eat. She looked up and caught Narcissa staring at her. "She left her shit in my room," Belatrix said with an evil smirk.


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry this chapter took so long to post. Thanks to my lovely lady I know have a beta reader, so hopefully things go a little more smoothly from here on out. Thanks for reading, and I'm always open to criticism and suggestions._

A few days had passed. Hermione had been avoiding Bellatrix like it was her job. If Bellatrix was inside the house, Hermione would be outside cutting the grass. If Bellatrix was gone, then she would walk around the house freely. Hermione just couldn't get the older lady out of her head. Even when she would close her eyes to sleep all she could see was her face. Hermione was quite unsure of these feelings. She had never felt this strong of a pull to anyone before. She hated Bellatrix for it. She wasn't quite sure what to do about it. Bellatrix was a monster, a pure evil bad guy. This wasn't suppose to happen to her.

Bellatrix was out on errands this particular day and Hermione ran into Narcissa in the gathering room. "How are you feeling today love?" Narcissa soft voice filled the room.

Hermione looked up, "I'm doing okay."

Narcissa could hear the stress in the younger girls voice. "Is something bothering you?"

Hermione shook her head. She didn't really want to discuss her confusion over the feelings she was having towards Bellatrix. How would she even begin to explain it to Narcissa?

"Does it have anything to do with her?" Narcissa asked, even though she knew the answer to the question. "All I have to do is read your mind and find out what exactly it is you're not telling me. Or you can just tell me what you want to and then the things you don't want exposed will stay inside your own head...for now."

Hermione reluctantly agreed and took a seat on the couch. Narcissa sat right next to her and put a comforting hand on her knee. "I just can't get her out of my mind. I don't know if she disgust me or excites me."

Narcissa nodded her head.

"She's messing with me. Sometimes she'll blow me kisses and give me a few winks. Other times she get's the worst look of hatred in her eyes."

"Just put her out of your mind. Stop giving in to her. Act like you could care less and maybe she will get bored with you." Narcissa stood up. Narcissa had a very vague way about her, saying exactly what she meant yet nothing at all. The same however could be said of her sister. She leaned over to hug Hermione and gave her a quick peck on her cheek, then she exited the room.

Hermione sat there drowning in her own thoughts and confusion. Did the coldest witch on earth just give her a hug and a kiss? What the hell was that suppose to mean? Hermione was shocked to say the least. She just wanted to run far away from here. She wanted to run far away from this crazy place. It seemed to her that the two sisters just did whatever they wanted. Their actions were never rational. Hermione knew she couldn't run though. There were to many spells in place to make sure their little prisoner didn't escape. If Hermione even got close to the edge of the perimeter pain would shoot through her body.

Bellatrix was inside an old mansion. It looked ran down and abandoned on the outside. The building creaked in the light wind that blew by. It picked up her curls carelessly and ruffled the edge of her clothing. Her hand reached out for the knob and it fell off in her hands. The temper welled in the woman over the small mishap as she drew her wand and blew the door off the hinges. Dusting herself off, she stepped a heel over the threshold.

The inside of the building wasn't much better. The halls were all dark. There were no working lights in the house. She came to a room with a small table holding two wooden chairs and a two cushion couch. Cobwebs clung to wallpaper as it struggled to stay on the old panel walls and the table had termite tracks up one side and down the other. The place was used as a secret meeting location. No one hardly ever messed with the house because it looked so run down and demented.

She was planning on meeting some wizards from Russia. She was trying to get them to support her cause. It might take a little pushing to get them behind her though. Half of those following Voldemort weren't there because they believed in his cause, but only because the believe there was no way to avoid death without supporting him. That's not to say that was how Bella would run her ship, but she wasn't above a good threat here and there.

Bellatrix pulled up a chair as she waited, tossing her feet atop the table as to look bored and pissed all at once. There was a sudden popping echoing through the hollow home as men were suddenly infront of the woman. It was clear to see that they were indeed concerned as to why she'd called them to her. "Thanks for coming gentlemen." The three Russian wizards said nothing and only stared at her. "I would like to ask for your support when the time comes."

The wizards that looked the oldest spoke up, his voice starting out condesceding, but slowly losing steam as he remembered whom it was he spoke to. "Why would we want, er, well why should we support you?"

"So I won't kill you," Bellatrix sneered as her eyes danced with glittering mirth. And there is was. Threats came so easy to her lips. The wizards had heard how ruthless Bellatrix Black was and they had no intentions of crossing her. They agreed to help with what they could. Bellatrix needed soldiers. People that would stand behind her and fight next to her if the time ever came for that. Bellatrix had specifically chosen these three because she knew they had a lot of pull within their community. They would help gather even more people to help her fight.

Bellatrix had arrived back at the cottage later that night. Hermione had made dinner for the three of them. Eating dinner with the two witches was the most uncomfortable thing

Hermione had experienced. She wanted to get up and retire to her room, but she knew that would be considered rude and she more than likely be punished for it.

Bellatrix showed absolutely no interest in Hermione. The woman acted almost ignorant to the younger girls presence. There were no shared looks between them during this particular dinner. It was starting to stir something within Hermione, making her shift constantly in her chair. Finally, Bellatrix looked up from her plate as she was addressed by Narcissa. "How was your day, Bellatrix?" Narcissa questioned her older sister.

"I had another successful meeting. My plans are coming along quite well. Soon we will be ready," Bellatrix answered. Her tone led one to believe it wasn't something that she wanted to elaborate on, much less even have an actual conversation about. That set the tone for a quiet end to their meal.

Hermione cleared the dinner plates from the table and started to scrub them. Narcissa and Bellatrix began talking once she was at work on her task, but Hermione couldn't hear much of it over the running water. Soon the two older witches left the dinning area, leaving Hermione to finish up. Once all the dishes were cleaned off and put up, Hermione retired to her bedroom. It was still early in the evening and she wasn't particularly tired but she laid down in bed anyway. She let her thoughts and desires take over. She still was having a hard time shaking Bellatrix from her head as well as the antsy feeling that settled in her at dinner.

All Hermione could think about was the dark witch digging her nails into the girls back and running them down her spine. She longed for Bellatrix to bite her neck and run her fingers all over her virgin body. These thoughts made Hermione's core ache for attention. It was getting very late into the night Hermione just couldn't sleep. She couldn't shake Bellatrix out of her head. She decided to get up and go see the older witch.

She jumped out of bed. The hard wood floor was cold against her bare feet. There was the slightest creaking as Hermione threw on a night cloak. She started down the long hall with all the confidence in the world, but as she approached the door that confidence started to dissipate. The girl was now clutching the fabric she'd not long ago flung on with such assurance. She gave a very light half hearted knock. At this point she almost hope there would be no answer on the other side.

"WHAT," growled a menacing voice on the other side of the door.

Hermione was stuck. She had let her imagination get the best of her and she imagined her presence would be welcomed with open arms. She forgot the harsh reality where Bellatrix still hated everyone. Hermione had to come up with something quick. She hadn't really thought past the point of just knocking on the door.

About two seconds later, while Hermione was still trying to come up with a reply, the door swung open. Bellatrix now stared down at her with disgust, her black eyes boring into the servant. Hermione lost all of her courage at this point. She wished Bellatrix would just send her back to her own room.

"Well are you going to come in or you just going to stand there like a twit?" Bellatrix spat.

Hermione looked up into the dark menacing eyes. They were like black holes, sucking up any emotion that wasn't fear. Hermione assumed that's where her courage had so suddenly disappeared to. Belaltrix had turned away from her and returned to her seat at the desk. She picked up her quill and continued working on whatever it had been she was doing prior. She seemed unaffected by the intrusion.

At this point Hermione didn't really know what to do. She stood in the open doorway for a second. She contemplated running. In the end she decided to follow through with her plan. She walked into the half lit room and knelt down beside Bellatrix's chair. She gazed up at her, again searching for the right words to say.

"Well spit it out. Why did you come to bother me in the middle of the night. It better have been urgent."

Hermione shrugged, "Nothing it...it was just nothing I will be leaving."

Bellatrix raised her eyebrows in suspicion. "Well you can just sit there then until I decide how to properly punish you for disturbing me for no fucking reason."

Hermione sat there in silence. She wished to be invisible. She hoped that if she didn't move and she was silent enough Bellatrix would forget she was even there. She dare not run, Bellatrix would be sure to punish her twice as hard. There was another side of Hermione that had her drifting into a world of hot bites and scratching as a punishment. That side seemed much more fun, but Hermione was trying desperately to try and stay focused on the reality at hand.

Bellatrix's intentions were to search Hermione's mind without the girl knowing. Bellatrix continued scribbling things down on to the piece of paper in front of her. She started to peering into the young girls thoughts as she was doing so. She Hermione's deepest desires, she saw her fears, her hopes, her dreams, and most important she saw why the girl had come to visit her tonight, as well as some chopped up images of some sexual form of torture, torture that seemed to star herself with the prudish bookworm beside her.

Interesting, Bellatrix thought to herself. Now how to punish her. Bellatrix thought out a plan and continued occupying herself with the paper work on her desk. After about two hours Hermione had hardly budged. Bellatrix could see the girl was getting exhausted, having long given up on daydreaming about being torture by the death eater. She had figured this would be punishment enough, plus Bellatrix was getting tired and she was sick of babysitting the girl.

Bellatrix leaned into Hermione dangerously close, her teeth scraping against the girls ear as she spoke, "If you ever decide to disturb me, ever again, I suggest you have a reason, or enough guts to tell me that reason." Bellatrix took a moment to let her words sink in. "Now run along. I hope your thoughts destroy you." She blew a hot breath on Hermione's neck then leaned back and smiled the most pretentious smile she could muster.

Hermione's eyes were wide with surprise, "How dare you read my personal thoughts like that."

"How dare you tell me what to do."

Hermione grew meek but still had courage to blurt out a request. "Well since you already know what I'm here for may I stay awhile longer?"

"NO! I don't have time for filth like you. Get out."

Hermione quickly rose to her feet and ran back to her room and threw herself onto the bed. She didn't know what to make of it all. It was cruel of Bellatrix to read her thoughts and punish her by making her sit there while she did it. Tears stung her eyes but seemed as though they had no power to fall. As Hermione tossed around in bed her mind kept changing sides. On one hand she hated the Blacks. On the other hand they were beginning to become the closest thing she had to friends lately.

They were even starting to treat her with more respect, well Narcissa was at least. Still, Hermione always knew her place, but the physical violence and the hex's were becoming a lot less frequent. The sisters had even started taking Hermione on simple errands with them and started treating her more human. They weren't quite the monsters that her friends had led her to believe.


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione didn't sleep well that night and as soon as the sun peaked through the window she got out of bed. She threw on some jeans and a white t-shirt and some sneakers. She took off down the hallways and ran straight into Narcissa, almost knocking her off her feet. Hermione put a hand on Narcissa to make sure she didn't lose her balance.

"I'm glad your up, I'd like you to come into town with me. I need some more robes to wear."

Hermione jumped at the chance. Anything to not have to spend the day in the house with Bellatrix. They left shortly after that and apparated in front of a small dress shop. It was unfamiliar to Hermione but then again most things were. She held the wooden door open for the older witch and Narcissa floated past her. Hermione stood back as Narcissa went up the counter and talked to the lady working at the desk.

After a few minutes of conversation they were escorted to a tiny dressing room. There was hideous floral wallpaper covering the walls, and the dingy light bulb gave everything a yellow tint. This didn't seem like the kind of place one would find a high class lady, but perhaps it was just a well kept secret because of it's odious appearance. Narcissa took the first dress into the stall and pulled the curtain behind her. Hermione took a seat on the couch, that was also covered in a floral print and smelled like it had been around for years.

"Wow...That dress makes your...uh...you look nice," Hermione caught herself from saying anything too incriminating.

A small blush appeared on Narcissa cheeks, "Thanks," she mumbled. She quickly stepped back into the changing stall. She peeled the blue dress off her form, and tossed it to the side. She picked up the next dress. It was a small black thing. She was mixed with excitement and nervousness to see what Hermione would think of this one. She slowly pulled back the curtain. As she stepped out of her stall she saw Hermione's head perk up. The young girl was speechless as she examined the curves that made up the human body. It wasn't something that she'd ever paid attention to, but here and now there was nothing she could do to move her eyes from the bump of Narcissa's breast's or the curve of her hips. That was the exact reaction Narcissa wanted, she would definitely be buying this dress.

Narcissa finished up trying on the stack of dresses. She had the sales women wrap them and they checked out. It was getting to be about lunch time. Hermione and Narcissa strolled down the half busy street. Most of the people out and about were dressed in thick winter coats and hats. Hermione didn't bother to look at most of them, though she could always tell when they were in the presence of a witch or wizard. They would gawk at the pair walking down the street together while Hermione merely focused on the way Narcissa's hips swayed when she walked.

Narcissa took note of Hermione's grumbling stomach and they walked into a small pub. The waitress came by and took their order, then they were left alone to wait. Hermione didn't have much to say to the older witch she was still embarrassed by not being able to keep better control of her reactions while Narcissa had tried on clothes. Both witches were very uncomfortable having to sit across from each other. Narcissa looked around at the other patrons. She noticed how comfortable they all seemed with their dinner guest and she longed for the awkwardness to dissipate between the two of them.

Hermione choose a spot on the table and continued to stare it at until their food was brought out. They both chewed their food in silence. Narcissa settled the bill. Hermione threw her over coat on and they both walked out of the pub. Narcissa wanted to spend more time with the girl but she didn't know what to say to her or what they could do in town. They walked down the street with no real destination in mind. As they were walking along the road some boys walked up to Hermione and started to hassle her. Narcissa had stopped a few stores back to look in the window. She now quickly walked towards Hermione. It was obvious these boys were muggels, and she could tell they had nothing good on their mind.

"Well aren't you a pretty little thing," said one of the boys.

Hermione kept her gaze straight forward and tried to keep walking. Two other boys stepped in front of her path and one of them shoved her backwards. A boy had no stepped behind her. She was trapped. She tried to run but the dark haired one caught her in his arms, "Where are you trying to go love, we just want to talk to you."

Hermione's heart beat quickened. The blonde boy held on to her wrist tightly. There wasn't any way she could break free to grab her wand and there was no chance in hell that she could out run them, "Let me go!" she demanded. The boys just laughed in response. One of them started to pull at the hem of her shirt.

All of a sudden all four boys dropped to the ground and started writhing in pain. Hermione glanced over her shoulder. She saw Narcissa walking up to her, her wand poking slightly out of her sleeve. Hermione ran up to her and flung her arms around her. Narcissa scoped the girl into her arms and held her tightly. Hermione began to sob on her shoulder.

"Sush, honey, are you alright? Did they hurt you?" questioned Narcissa.

Hermione shook her head no, she was crying to hard to get any words out. Narcissa placed a hand on her dark bushy hair and rubbed the back of her head, "Shhhhhh."

After awhile Hermione had pulled herself mostly together. The boys had ran off and Hermione hadn't even noticed. It was probably lucky for them. If they were still around she was most likely to curse them until they were near death.

Narcissa put her arm around Hermione's shoulder and she led her the rest of the way down the road. Hermione didn't quite realize it yet, but that would mark the last time she ever let a man lay a hand to her with bedding her in mind.


	7. Chapter 7

When Hermione and Narcissa came home, the woman ordered that they be made some tea and the older woman ushered the younger into the sitting room. "I want you to just relax," Narcissa began. "I feel somehow to blame for that mishap today dear. You should just take it easy for the day and make sure you're going to be okay. Mentally at least."

Hermione sat glassy eyed next to her on an elegant loveseat. Her fingers were tracking the embellishings as she listened to Narcissa's voice. "I really think I'm okay Cissy. I've nearly forgotten that it all happened. I think it was too breif of an event to leave me scarred."

Narcissa knit her eyebrows together but decided to let it be. "Well I'm here if you need me. Just know that. I'll be an ear to listen." She laided a thin hand on Hermione's upper thigh, rubbinging her thumb across the jean material in a comforting circular motion.

All the while, Bellatrix had been watching from the parlor door. She'd returned from a trip to find her sister gently caresing their prisoner. There was a bubbling in her stomach that she slowly realized was anger. Her dear sister was going soft on the girl. Trying to play a little good cop, bad cop. That couldn't happen. If Hermione was going to run into anyones arms it would be her own. The possessiveness she was feeling inside took Bellatrix by surprise but she found it easier to brush it all aside.

"Oh, ladies, so nice to see you coddling one another!" The witch announced loudly, making the rooms original two occupants jump. "Glad to see you missed me." Bella let out a curt chuckle that had everyones stomach twist. "Cissy dearest, I wish to speak with you alone. It's been ever so long since we've spoke. Mudblood, to your chambers. Oh, and try not to soil the house on your way there."

Hermione gave Narcissa a quick glance before running from the room. It was so hard to keep her mind in check around Bellatrix. One instant her heart lept, but the next it broke. How could one person be so bad but so good. It was disturbing really.

After being sure that the younger girl had long disappeared, Bellatrix turned on her sister. "So, I leave for a few days and you melt like butter? I saw the way you looked at the girl Narcissa. How dare you be kind to the help." The black haired beauty made her way to the couch. Grabbing Narcissas face with one hand, she forced the woman to look into her eyes. "I'll be taking your bush headed beauty out for a while. You can pleasure yourself alone for a few nights." Pulling her hand away sharply, Bellatrix swept herself from the room, not looking back to see a single tear drop from Narcissa's eye.

Hermione was milling about her room, thinking about what Bellatrix might be talking to Narcissa about, her mind reeling about what the death eater had been up to these last few days. She was always going out on business meetings. They intrigued Hermione. What business could she possibly have?

It was then that Bellatrix rushed into Hermione's room. She pressed her hand against the girls collar bone and slammed her into the wall. Bellatrix let the full weight of her body press against her. Hermione was half filled with fear and half filled with lust. She tried to control her breathing, as to not give anything away. Bellatrix forced her lips against Hermione's. Her hands started to trail lower down Hermione's shoulder and down her chest, light brushing aginst her breast. Her hands grasped her wasit and squeezed tightly. Hermione was too scared to even move her hands.

Bellatrix let her tounge run down and then up the side of Hermione's neck, moving to her ear and nibbling softly. Moving back to her neck, she let her teeth gently sink into soft pale skin. Hermione couldn't contain herself any longer. She let out a soft quiet moan and pulled Bellatrix in tighter. This is exactly what Hermione had wanted for the past several months. She had been longing for the dark older witch and was finally realizing it.

Hermione was encouraging Bellatrix to keep going. She pressed her body to against her curves, moving and coaxing. She grabbed a thick handful of the black crazy hair and tugged at it. Hermione couldn't get her fill fast enough. Bellatrix put one hand on the back of Hermione's neck. She ran her index finger along Hermione's waist line teasing her slightly. Bella slipped her hand into the girls undergarments and took a quick second to run a finger along her slit. There was already evidence of arousal seeping out. Hermione let out a loud sound of pleasure as Bellatrix whispered in her ear, "Wake up mudblood."

The comment took her by surprise but perhaps this was going to be Bella's way of talking dirty. She allowed herself to fall into the role play, "Yes mistress," she moaned.

"Wake up you twit."

Hermione blinked starting to feel a little fuzzy. Was she that overtaken with lust that she couldn't even focus? And what was all this wake up talk? She was clearly awake and ready.

"I SAID WAKE UP!"

Reality hit Hermionelike a bus as she stirred in her sheets. She tried fighting the light that was pooling outside her eyelids. "Noooo," she begged.

Her eyes popped open wide and she found Bellatrix's dark piercing eyes staring down at her. Hermione caught her breath. She could feel the wetness between her legs, and soundl felt self conscience and embarassed at how badly she wanted Bellatrix. The older witch was now sitting on the end of Hemrione's bed waiting for her to get up.

"Sweet dreams mudblood? Well I don't really care, get up and dressed already, we have lots to do today." Bella screeched. Hermione suddenly realised she was naked. She usually liked to sleep like this becuase she would get too hot otherwise. Her cheeks blushed. She realized Bellatrix wasn't going to leave until she was satisfied that Hermione was out of bed and getting ready.

Hermione took a deep breath in and held it. She pulled the covers back exposing her whole entire body to the other woman. She briskly jumped out of bed and ran over to where her pants were. She saw Bellatrix's eyebrows raise but she manged to hold her tounge and just take in the full sight of Hermione's naked body.

Hermione pulled on some pants and then quickly found a clean shirt to put on. She made her way over Bellatrix and wrapped a tie around her hair. "Erm, re-ready ma'am."

Bellatrix took a moment to look the girl over. There was a look of what appeared to be distaste on her features, but that seemed to really be the only way her face ever looked. "Right then, forward march muddy." Pulling on Hermione's arm, the two disappeared with a pop.


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione's feet landed on ground that was less than solid. She felt her feet sink into something soft, but then become very cold. Opening her eyes, she saw nothing but air, clouds, and mountains. She heard the sound of feet crunching away from her. Turning her head she saw Bellatrix navigating her way across the land. Hermione saw a small rundown cottage sitting not far from there. That was apparently their destination. Taking one last survey of her surroundings and seeing no escape, she turned to follow her captor to the hovel.

"Where are we?" Hermione's voice was soft. She suddenly found that it was becoming harder for her to breathe and there were stars in her vision.

Bellatrix turned in time to see the younger witches eyes roll into her head. Hermione fell to the earth and a cloud of snow welled around her. Bellatrix shook her head, obviously displeased with the girl. "Ickle soul this one." She walked back to the girl and lifted her into her arms. Hermione felt so light in her arms and Bella could feel heat rising from her body. Clutching her close, she kicked open the old wooden door. "Across the threshold deary!"

It was sometime later when Hermione roused from her sleep. She still had a slight headache and her stomach was twisted. Altitude sickness. Hermione rolled her eyes at the ignorant woman that had brought her here so quickly. That seemed to jog the girls memory and she quickly started looking around.

The cottage was strangely cozy inside. Her room was small, but practical. It housed its own fireplace and an oversized wooden rocking chair. There was a faded quilt slung over the back of the chair. One very similar was covering up Hermione. The floor was made of large grey stones and the walls were some form of slate or larger rock. It left her feeling very chilled, but the fire crackled peacefully to offset the crisp air.

Another corner of the room held a large metal tub. Hermione could see heat rising from the surface and she lifted herself to investigate. The bed squealed underneath her and the quilt fell from her body. Making her way across the room, she came to find the basin full of water with a note on the side.

'Bathe your body. Only leave the room if called. I'll be back at nightfall.'

Hermione looked around the room, frowning when she realized there were no windows to check the time of day. With a glance at the door, she realized Bella would never just leave without locking the door magically. If only she had her wand. Then again, would she really run if she could? The thought threw Hermione off and she realized that she could think about it while bathing.

She slowly peeled off her jeans. They were two days old by now and starting to feel soft and unclean. Likewise, her shirt had a stretched feeling as she pulled it from her body. Dipping a toe into the water, Hermione moaned as the heat sucked her in. It wasn't long before she'd sunk her whole person into the steaming pot. She sat there for a moment, thinking about the events that had taken place. Not just today, but since she'd been taken captive by the Black's. She surprised herself with how she allowed herself to fall into a patter with the women. She'd fought in the beginning, but how long had it really taken for her to give up hope. It seemed like there was no one out there for her anymore. Why wouldn't she fall into the comfort Bellatrix and Narcissa offered? They seemed to be the only ones that were looking out for her anymore. Sure Bellatrix was harsh, but she'd left her with a hot bath and soaps for cleaning. She'd carried her into the house from the snow. She even haunted Hermione's most private thoughts.

Something had changed inside the Gryffindor. It was hard to pinpoint what that something was, but Hermione certainly felt off kilter. She's loss touch with what the rest of the world was going through. It had been a month or more since Harry or Ron had crossed her mind. Even now it felt weird to think of them. They'd left her for dead. No one was looking for her, and no one cared to. That was when she realized, it wasn't her war anymore. She had no ties other than her blood status. Her blood though was currently being protected by none other than Bellatrix Black. Voldemort's right hand woman. Ex wife to one of the death eaters from the inner circle. Then there was Narcissa Black, the woman who had been married to Voldemort best man. Hermione was fighting their war now.

She started soaping up her hair and body and continued to think about her current situation. She almost felt as if she owed the sisters something. Hadn't they inadvertently been protecting her these many months? Sure they had ripped her from the world she'd known, but it wasn't as though they were cruel to her. There hadn't been any torture, and the cleaning she was left to do wasn't all that bad. It was the least she could have done in return for shelter and food.

There was an odd feeling creeping upon Hermione as she started to sense her loyalties realign. It almost made her chuckle. Everything seemed to be happening too quickly for her to comprehend, but it wasn't as if she felt uneasy. It was peaceful.

Come to think of it, this was a much better deal than she'd ever had being a part of the "Golden Trio." Harry and Ron might have said they were there for her, but after thinking about all the times they'd fought, it seemed hard to believe. They were selfish boys that offered her no compassion. Sure they expected it from her, but where were they when she needed it back? They were playing chess, or practicing quidditch, or had their heads up some girls arse.

No, she didn't need them. They needed her, and she needed the Black's.


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione dried herself off with a big fluffy towel that was left behind for her. Just more evidence that Bellatrix had a kind side to her. Hermione also found a clean set of clothes that had been laid out for her. She slowly put them on. Realizing she was feeling a little chilled after her bath, she crouched by the fire place and rubbed her hands together for warmth. Hermione sat like that for sometime gazing off into the orange and yellow flames. She slowly got up and made her way to the rocking chair, she wrapped herself up in the quilt and let the warmness envelope her. She eventually drifted of into a light dreamless sleep.

After what felt like a few hours she was awoken by the sound of a door slamming shut. She heard loud, heavy, echoing footsteps that could only be produced by hard boots. As the sounds of the footsteps got closer and closer, Hermione started to cower back into her chair. She heard the soft click of the door handle being turned. Hermione mentally cursed herself for not checking to see if the door was locked and just assuming it was. Her heartbeat quickened and she squeezed her eyes tight.

"Hello, mud baby, I see you finally came round," Bellatrix hummed.

Hermione let out a sigh of relief. Although most people would rather face death than Bellatrix, Hermione had learned to find comfort in the dark witch's presence. Hermione nodded her head.

"Maybe it's time we get you out of the house," with that Bellatrix left the room. Hermione quickly stood up from the chair and chased after her. She caught her in the foyer. Bellatrix was putting on a thick coat, and then she was holding one out in her hand for Hermione to put on. Hermione quickly took the gesture and threw it over her shirt. She pulled the hood up and her and Bellatrix walked out the front door.

"Where are we going?" Hermione's curiosity won out and she couldn't help but ask even if it meant she might be punished.

Bella's eyes flashed with anger, but it quickly washed away and was replaced with another emotion that Hermione hardly recognized because it looked so out of place on Bellatrix's face. Bellatrix seemed truly excited and happy to share with Hermione.

"Always with the questions. Were going on a mission. There is only one way to destroy my former master and very few people know about this," Bellatrix boasted.

"Horcrux?" Hermione whispered.

"Who told you!" Bellatrix was quickly going back to anger.

Hermione looked up with shock. She could see Bella's eyes clouding with questions of her own. "Dumbledore, he sent Harry, Ron, and I out looking for them. He never told us what they were. He did tell us that if we destroyed them we would destroy you know who," Hermione managed to choke out.

Bellatrix seemed to accept this answer, "Oh, well then, that is what we are doing. I do happen to know what all of the horcrux's are. I also use to be the keeper of them. I intend to destroy each and every one of them."

Hermione seemed satisfied with this little but of information. She didn't want to ask too many question, for fear of upsetting Bellatrix. The two kept walking up and down rocky hill sides. The sun was getting lower and lower in the sky and the temperature had noticeably dropped. Hermione's teeth began to chatter. Bellatrix almost immediately pulled out her wand and aimed it Hermione. Hermione's body tensed up, she prepared her body to be hit with an unforgiving curse, but it never came. All of a sudden she left a lot warmer and she realized Bellatrix had cast a heating spell on her. Hermione was so overwhelmed and surprised by the small gesture that she had just witnessed. She lost her wits for a minute and grabbed ahold of Bella's arm as it swung. Hermione quickly placed a sloppy wet kiss on her lips.

Suddenly she realized what she had done and backed away, she could feel the embarrassment rise to her cheeks. Bellatrix seemed taken aback for a moment but then she regained her composure. She went threw the possible responses she could give Hermione. She quickly ruled out anger, because that wouldn't help any future situations. Bellatrix had recently decided to stop showing the girl her violent side. Bellatrix quickly muttered a thank you and kept walking. Hermione was so shocked at what had just happened. She stood in her spot in the snow where Bellatrix had left her. After she gained her composure she realized she was several paces behind and ran to catch up.

The two walked in silence for quite some time. Eventually they came upon a small grave yard. Bellatrix produced two shovels from out of nowhere. She tossed one to Hermione and began digging. Hermione stood there for a moment. Unsure if she really wanted to dig up a dead body, but she figured she had no choice so she dug in.

All of Hermione's muscles burned but she didn't slow down her pace. She kept throwing pile after pile of dirt over her shoulder. Finally she heard the sound of Bellatrix's shovel hitting wood. Bellatrix dropped to her knees and started to claw at the dirt with her hands. Hermione was holding her breath without realizing it she didn't want to face whatever was about to come out of the earth. Hermione reluctantly dropped to her knees, she dug her cold hands into the hard cold dirt. They were uncovering a small dark wood box. It was in rough shape and was clearly old, probably older than Hermione. Bellatrix reached her hands into the ground and pulled out the small box. She pulled it up to her face and blew off the dirt then set the box on the ground.

The two women stared at it for awhile. Hermione stood up and towered over Bellatrix. She had never seen the other witch so entranced by such a small object. Eventually Bellatrix grabbed the box with one hand and Hermione's arm with the other. Seconds later they were standing in front of the cottage they had been staying at. Bellatrix released her grip on Hermione's arm and they headed for the house. Bellatrix set the box down in the middle of the coffee table that was in the living room. Hermione was taking off her coat and putting it back in the closet. She set herself on the couch in very close proximity to Bella. Bellatrix had placed a hand on the lid of the box and began slowly opening up.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: comments, criticism, and suggestions on where this fic should go next are greatly appreciated. I swear I'm trying to keep on top of getting chapters pumped out but I'm very absent minded. Thanks everyone.

* * *

To Hermione's surprise the inside of the box was very simple. It was lined with black silk and held a ring and a necklace. "To destroy him we must destroy all of the objects that are related to him," Bellatrix explained while closing the objects back inside the box.

"How are you going to destroy them?" Hermione questioned.

Bellatrix's eyes grew wide and she explained the type of dark magic it would take to destroy objects such as these. She would be doing very intricate maneuvers and Hermione was growing more and more interested.

"Bellatrix, will you teach me this. I'm a quick study, and, and I may be able to help you along the way. I-I really want to learn though." Hermione only vaguely knew that she had just asked a death eater to teach her dark magic, but the witch didn't care. It was an opportunity to learn, to see, to use a wand! That is, if she could remember how.

Bella sat back on her feet and looked at the girl. It was obvious as she watched her stare into the box that she knew the severity of these items. Did she realize however that she was asking to be taught the ways of the dark. At any rate, a smile spread across the woman's features. "Ah, trying to be a part of us now are you? Think we have a little more to us than met the eye, huh?"

Hermione's head snapped up as Bella voiced the words that had been floating around Hermione's mind. "Um, well, I-yea it's just, well why not? While I'm here you know. May as well just, erm, learn the ropes?" Hermione's brows furrowed and what started as an explanation ended as a jumble of words and nerves.

"Alright then. I hear you're not bad with a wand. Lets see if you live up to it." Holding out her hand, they both watched as Hermione's wand appeared in front of them. Hermione had to fight the urge to seem overjoyed. It had been so many months since she'd felt any magic run through her and there was nothing that could compare to her excitement now. "Don't get your knickers twisted dear. Yes, I have your wand, but you will only have it when we are training. If you prove yourself to me then I may leave it in your possession."

Nothing more was said on the subject as Bella handed Hermione her wand. Grasping it with her fingers there was nothing but joy surrounding the girl. "Thank you Bellatrix." Then getting down to business, Hermione's eye's darkened slightly. "So, when do we start?"

* * *

The two witches stayed in the cottage for a few more weeks. During this time they met with witches and wizards, and Bellatrix would ask them to join her side. She would ask them to help her over throw Voldemort when the time came, and support her after that. Most of the people that they encountered were more than happy to help. The few that didn't want any part of it were free to leave. Hermione was even allowed to accompany Bellatrix on some of the meetings. Every afternoon Bellatrix would summon Hermione's wand from it's secret hiding place, and she would teach the younger witch a little more magic. Sometimes Hermione would learn simple hex's. Somedays they would duel and Hermione would be allowed to try the hex's that she had learned. Those were the days that Hermione liked the most. Hermione was becoming a lot more talented and she loved learning the things that they would never teach her at Hogwarts.

Their mini vacation, so to speak, was coming to an end. Hermione had an unexpected feeling of growing anticipation. She didn't know why but she had sort of missed the blonde haired blue eyed witch that she had come accustomed to. She was enjoying this sort of attention from Bellatrix, but the two sisters were yin and yang. Bellatrix was dangerous and daring, but Narcissa was caring and stable. Hermione was equally attracted to both sides.

Bellatrix was walking from room to room gathering up their belongings and shoving them carelessly into a bag. Hermione was sitting on the rocking chair in her room with one leg thrown over the armrest. Her wand was twirling between her fingers as she waited for Bellatrix to finish gathering their belongings.

The older witch walked into the room to do a final check when she noticed Hermione sitting in the corner. "Working on your evil stance are we?" A smile cracked across her lips as Hermione started looking herself over. "Best if you have a bored drawl to complete the look!" Bellatrix, in an uncharacteristic moment, was teasing the girl. Hermione's jaw dropped.

"Stuff it Bella," she added with a smile. "Maybe I should start dressing in all black boots and tease my hair out to kingdom come!" Two could play at this game. Hermione used her wand to transfigure her jeans and flannel top into a tight floor length dress. The back dropped down just past her shoulder blades then laced down her torso with a shiny black ribbon. The rest was plain, but hugged her curves in a womanly way. It was a far cry from the drab clothes she tended to don.

With another flick, her hair piled on top of her head with tendrils falling in a manic way. Pulling herself from the chair and doing a turn, Hermione held a hand out. "Hows that for evil." The girl chuckled a little at the ridiculous thought of her outfit. Bella however, was on a completely different wave length.

The woman crossed the room in three steps and placed an arm around Hermione's waist. She could feel Hermione's heart beat quicken against her. Bellatrix brought her mouth to Hermione's ear and spoke. "Why, you look good enough to eat my dear." And with that, she apparated the two of them out of the cottage.


	11. Chapter 11

I'm so sorry this has took so long to get out. I've just been focused on too many other things and not in the mood to write, forgive me. Leave some encouragement. Please and thank you.

* * *

Bellatrix and Hermione apparated outside of the house they shared with Narcissa. Hermione ran to the front door, as much as she hated to admit it, this felt like home and she was glad to be home. As Hermione walked through the door she spotted Narcissa sitting in an oversized chair with a book on her lap. Narcissa looked up and she let her mouth drop open without even realizing it. "She goes away for a few weeks with you and this is what you turn her into?" Narcissa said accusingly to Bellatrix.

Hermione quickly realized she was still wearing her black garb and probably looked nothing like herself. With a flick of her wand the clothes disappeared and the old Hermione was back. Hermione ran over and sat next to Narcissa wrapping her arms around the older blonde witch. "I missed this place, and I missed you," Hermione said. Narcissa returned the hug and smiled. She whispered in Hermione's ear, "I didn't mind your new wardrobe, I was just commenting on it."

With that Bellatrix huffed and left the room, she wasn't into sharing her toys. Hermione relayed the events of what had happened on their vacation to Narcissa. Hermione even showed off some of the new spells that Bellatrix had taught her. Narcissa seemed genuinely happy to have her sister and Hermione back home safe.

Hermione couldn't wait to go to sleep in her own bed that night. She had unpacked her bag of belongings and then crawled between the cold sheets. She quickly curled up and found a comfy spot on the bed. She was fast asleep before she knew it. That evening she had lustful dreams of both of the sisters.

The next morning when she woke up she was more confused than ever before. She threw on a white shirt, black boots, and black jeans. She was still trying to impress Bellatrix without having to wear the uncomfortable dresses that Bellatrix donned. Hermione walked out of her room and into the living room where she found the two older witches deep in conversation. They almost didn't notice her enter, but when Bellatrix finally looked up Hermione caught a glimpse of lust in her eyes.

"We can't do it with out her," Bellatrix was pleading

"But it's not safe out there, we need to come up with another plan," was Narcissa's counter argument.

Hermione wandered what exactly they were talking about. It soon became clear. Bellatrix wanted to send Hermione out with Harry so she could help him destroy the rest of the Horcrux's. Narcissa wanted Hermione to stay safe with them, and she wanted Belaltrix to take Hermione to destroy the Horcruxs themselves.

"I can go. I'll do it." Hermione was speaking in a quick tone, trying not to sound too overly excited at the chance to help. "I swear I won't betray you. Those people mean nothing to me now. They haven't come after me, but the two of you, you've kept me safe. And over the last few weeks, I've even been happy. It has to be Harry. We all know that. So let me help him." There was a certain level of pleading that rest in Hermione's eyes. She longed for the women to trust her on a mission.

Bella's eyes turned to Narcissa, who was frowning at Hermione. "I swear…" Narcissa began. "The two of you are like kids at the market. I've been double-teamed." Rolling her eyes and waving a hand, Bellatrix hugged her sister. It was obvious to Hermione that this meant Narcissa was bending to their will. She too launched herself at the blonde woman and hugged her. This was the first moment that Hermione had felt as happy as she had before her capture. She had someone new to call family and she was gratefully throwing herself into the opportunity.

"Lets get you ready!" Bellatrix announced with something akin to glee. She hopped off the floor and grabbed Hermione's wrist, leading her to her bedroom. When they got there, Bellatrix threw all of Hermione's clothes into a small sac, much like the one Hermione had herself.

""I want you to know that I will be constantly checking on you and I want you to give me full reports on everything that happens," Bellatrix instructed her. "I will give you information on a need to know basis on how to locate the Horcruxs. I don't want you guys to try and destroy them yourselves."

Hermione nodded in understanding. All Bellatrix needed to know was that she understood, then she started to cast spells to make Hermione's clothes look tattered, and her skin dirty. Hermione was not going to tell Harry about the relationship that she had developed with Bellatrix and Narcissa. She wasn't even going to tell him who she was with. Belaltrix told her that if they ask for any sort of story, Hermione should tell them she was captured by death eaters, tortured for information, then kept in a cell.

After Hermione was ready she walked into the living room to tell the two witches goodbye. A few tears fell from her eyes. She was going to miss the two sisters. They had become her eccentric family and she learned to care about them and protect them with every fiber in her being. Hermione gave both of them hugs goodbye, then she apparated to the burro.

She knocked on the front door, and was met by Mrs. Weasly. It had been so long since she had seen the old woman, her eyes had more worry lines in them than what she remembered. Her hair was little grayer and her eyes were a little more tired. The older witch enveloped Hermione into a very tight bear hug, while beckoning the other people in the house to come quickly. Soon there were a ton of people greeting Hermione. She was a little overwhelmed and she realized she had missed all of these people. But not one of them had ever done as much for her as the Black sisters had. They hadn't even came to look for her, and she was in plain sight.

Harry and Ron were last to greet Hermione they were both anxious and excited to see her. They wanted to know everything about where she had been, but Molly insisted that Hermione take a shower and get cleaned up first. They would have plenty of time to catch up.

Hermione turned on the shower and waited for the water to warm up. She pulled off her tattered clothes and ran her fingers threw her bushy hair as she waited. She already missed the bathroom she had become accustom to, it wasn't very big but it was a lot more accommodating than this. Hermione took a quick shower and washed away her worry. She got out and put on some loose fitting pajamas. She took a deep breath preparing herself to face Harry and Ron.

She slowly walked up the stairs dreading what was to come. They were her old friends, but she had lost any respect or caring for them. She didn't want to sit in a room with them and listen to how worried they were about her even though they didn't do anything to find her.

Hermione braced herself and opened the door to Ron's room. Harry and Ron were sitting on the bed having a conversation. As soon as they saw Hermione enter they stopped mid sentence. Hermione took a seat on the floor facing them.

They stayed up long into the night. Hermione told them the fake story about her capture. She went on to tell them that she had learned about the Horcrux's while she was in captivity. She told them they needed to leave and work on finding all of them. She told them it was the only way to destroy Voldemort.

They decided they would leave the next night. They would work on packing some belongings they would need and then when everyone was asleep the three would sneak out and start on their adventure.


	12. Chapter 12

Hermione led them to Hogwarts on their first mission. They collected the Diadem of Raven-claw. Then they apparated to a near by forest. Bellatrix had told Hermione that she would remove Hufflepuffs cup from her safe and she would hide it somewhere in this forest. Hermione didn't like the idea of having to find it, but it wasn't like Bellatrix could just hand it over to them. The three teenagers set up camp for the night. They would start the search tomorrow.

It was cold the next morning and the grass was wet with dew. Hermione started a medium sized fire and proceeded to cook some breakfast over it. Harry was next to wake up. His hair was messy and he still had his night clothes on. Ron was the last to join them. They tried to work out what would be the best way to look for it. Harry wanted them all to stay together but for time sake Hermione suggested they all split up and meet back at the tent every five hours. Harry didn't like this idea but he realized it would go a lot faster.

Hermione took the far north corner of the forest. She had secretly planned on going to see the two sisters. Thats why she didn't want Harry and Ron tagging along with her. She looked for the cup for a little while but wasn't having much luck. She decided it was time to go see her little make shift family.

When she apparated in front of the small cottage Narcissa was out in the front yard doing some yard work. Hermione ran up to her and knelt down beside her. She had on some work gloves, some skinny jeans, and a nice blouse that had a few smears of mud on it.

"How's it going dear," Narcissa inquired.

"It's going. Harry and Ron can be so thick, but I need to help them," Hermione retorted.

Bellatrix walked outside at the sound of them talking.

"Back so soon mud baby?" Bellatrix cooed.

Hermione couldn't help but think how good she looked in her dark clothes and her piercing eyes. A shudder ran threw her body and a longing ache grew in the pit of her stomach. Narcissa saw the younger witch eyeing her older sister. She cleared her throat an attempt to bring the girl back to reality. Hermione's brown eyes captured Narcissa's soft blues. Hermione's cheeks flushed, she was embarrassed that she had been caught ogling the witch.

Hermione went on to explain how they were currently searching for the cup in the forest, and how she had missed the two sisters. Bellatrix sighed, "How do you expect to find all of the horcrux's if you are here with us? I can assure you the cup isn't here."

Bellatrix's harsh words stung Hermione. She could never read the dark witch, her moods changed about as fast as ocean waves. Hermione decided it was probably time to go back to the boys and keep looking.

Hermione landed back in the forest next to a small oak tree. She sat down on the soft grass. Her thoughts kept switching between Bellatrix, Narcissa, and the current mission with Harry and Ron. Hermione just wanted this part of her journey to be over. She longed to be back at the cottage with the two sisters. After about half an hour Hermione decided to keep looking. She searched high and low but came up short every time. After a very long five hours she decided it was time to go back to the tent and see what progress Harry and Ron had made.

Harry and Ron had beat her back. Hermione could tell from a distance that they were excited about something. As she approached them she soon spotted the small golden cup in Ron's hand. Relief washed over her, another mission completed this was the last thing they needed to find, before Bellatrix would give her further instructions.

The three wizards went back to the burro. Hermione offered to keep the two Horcruxs. The evening was coming to an end. "I think I need to go see my parents," Hermione forced out. Harry and Ron seemed to understand. The three of them agreed to meet up in two days to make up a game plan.

Hermione said her goodbyes and apparated to her most recent home. The house was mostly dark. She followed the small orange glow of light into the living room. She found Narcissa sitting there reading a book that looked so old it could fall apart just by staring at it too hard. Hermione curled up on the sofa next to her and Narcissa eased an arm around Hermione's thin shoulders. Hermione relished the contact from the older witch.

"How was your day darling," Narcissa asked in a soft voice. Hermione told her about finding the two objects she was sent out to find and that she was ready for her next mission. "Screw the bloody mission, is that all you can talk about. I want to hear about your day how your feeling." Hermione was taken aback, reluctantly she began talking about how her real day went. She revealed to Narcissa how she had went to the burro and how everyone seemed so happy to see her, but Hermione was less then thrilled by this. Hermione told Narcissa how she had felt betrayed by every single one of them, because they were too wrapped up in themselves. Hermione also mentioned how much she appreciated the way her and Bellatrix had taken her in and showed her more love and caring then those people had shown her in the past six years.

Hermione was mortified that she had spilled her guts to the stoic witch, but Narcissa gave her a genuinely warm smile. Narcissa was happy to have Hermione to talk to. Bellatrix could be very single minded and she wasn't one for sharing many emotions. Narcissa moved her hand in a circular motion on the girls arm. She hoped that Hermione would take this as comforting but really Narcissa just wanted to be close and have contact with the young beautiful witch. When they were done talking Hermione laid her head on Narcissa's chest and older witch went back to reading.

Hermione was quickly slipping off into sleep. Narcissa didn't dare budge she let the girl fall asleep on her, it gave both of them a relaxed feeling. After a few hours Narcissa was ready to go to bed herself. She gently woke up Hermione and she walked the young witch to her room. Narcissa helped the half awake Hermione take off her shirt and pants and put on some pajamas. Narcissa pulled back the covers on Hermione's bed and watched the girl slip in. Hermione held her hands in the air to get a hug goodnight from the older witch. Narcissa bent over at the waist to oblige the dark haired girl. Hermione took this opportunity to meet Narcissa's lips with her own. Narcissa was more than happy to respond to the kiss, it was getting late though and this was all that Narcissa wanted to do this particular night.

To Hermione's disappointment the other witch pulled her lips away. The kiss was soft and Narcissa smelled like a fresh tangerine orchard. Her lips tasted like sweet cherry. "Will you please sleep in my bed tonight," Hermione all but begged. Narcissa thought about it, she longed to be close to the girl. After a few moments of battling herself Narcissa slipped in between the covers. She let Hermione's head rest on her chest and she wrapped her arms around the young woman. Both of them fell asleep content.


	13. Chapter 13

It's not very polished but I knew I needed to get something out there. I also made it a bit longer than I usually do so you'll forgive me. I'm sorry it has taken so long I'm just not highly motivated, but then I get some reviews that say please update and it makes it worth while. Thanks for reading, leave some thoughts, suggestions, criticism. I love it.

* * *

Hermione felt a warm body on one side of her on the other side she felt a cold body. She was forcefully being drawn out of her sleeping state and she wasn't happy about. She tried to keep her eyes shut tight but curiosity got the best of her. She slowly opened one eye, but the light coming in the curtain was too bright. She quickly shut it back closed. Her mind began to race. In the brief moment that she had let the world in she had caught a glimpse of black curls. Curious she now opened both of her eyes.

To her surprise Bellatrix was lying next to her. She was propped on her elbow wide awake and staring at her mud baby. Hermione shuddered in horror. "Did my baby sleep well," Bellatrix half taunted but the question almost seemed sincere. Hermione was not quite sure how to proceed, but she didn't want to appear rude so she nodded her head.

"Good, I'm glad your home. Did you get the job done?" Bellatrix continued.

Hermione wasn't sure if she was ready for formal conversation having just woken up, but she continued anyway, "Yes. It was all fairly easy. Now we are ready for the next phase."

Bellatrix seemed pleased with this. Hermione could feel Narcissa stir on the other side of her. She wasn't sure if her being awake would make this situation more or less awkward. A few moments later and they were all awake laying in Hermione's oversized bed. This was one of Hermione's lusty dreams come true, but somehow this wasn't turning out the way it always did in her dreams.

Bellatrix summed the house elf which they had recently acquired. They were served breakfast in bed. For the rest of the afternoon the three witched sat in Hermione's bed. Sometimes they would talk about the mission, sometimes Cissa would interject with ongoings of the outside world. And sometimes they would let the room fill with a comfortable silence.

The next day Hermione met Bellatrix inside her study. Bellatrix was ready to discuss the next steps with her first lieutenant. "It's time to fight. Were going to bring all of the dark lords horcrux's into one place. Were going to lure him in, and were going to strike."

"Yes but you said there were seven of them. So far only one has been destroyed and we only have four in our possession. How are we going to get the other ones?" Hermione inquired.

Bellatrix took a deep breath in she wasn't quite sure how to tell Hermione that her old best friend was going to have to die in this war if they ever wanted to defeat Voldemort. "Well the other two are Harry and the dark lord's most precious pet, Nagini," Bellatrix spoke Harry's name so fast they she hoped Hermione would overlook it. Not a chance. Hermione's mouth was hanging open and her eyes were wide, it was obvious she hadn't missed a beat.

"You mean Harry has to…." Hermione trailed off. Bellatrix silently nodded. Hermione closed her mouth. Of course it made sense in hindsight. All the weird connections between the creepy man and her friend. Hermione had no idea what was going to happen. She didn't really care to ever see Harry again, she didn't care what happened to him, she had her new friends, but it didn't mean that she was ready for him to die. It wasn't exactly fair that he had to die, it wasn't his fault, he didn't ask to be a horcrux.

Narcissa took this time to invade Hermione's mind and read her thoughts. The younger girls face was blank but her eyes told a different story. Narcissa saw the turmoil she was up against. How could anyone wish death against someone who use to be their best friend. It wasn't Hermione's fault they were just natural human emotions. Narcissa put her arm around the girls shoulder in attempt to help comfort her. The gesture wasn't much but Hermione felt the comfort and was a little more at ease. It was war. There were going to be losses all around. All she really wanted was to hold on to the two women who had become friends, family, and so much more.

Narcissa and Bellatrix left Hermione in her room and the two older witches went for a walk outside. They wanted some alone time to discuss things. They walked through the lush green grass, up and down the hills. The sky was clear and blue and the temperature was just perfect. Narcissa wore a light red jacket to keep the chill from her skin. The sun was shining and everything was just perfect in this moment.

Bellatrix could sense the delight her sister was feeling, she had always been good at sensing her emotions without even having to read her mind. Bellatrix's hair moved softly in the wind across her face. She slowly reached out for Narcissa's hand and they kept walking. Bellatrix was the first to speak up, "I'm worried about her."

"Why's that?" Narcissa asked quietly. Bellatrix took a moment to respond. She wanted to choose her words carefully. She wanted to get her exact feelings across. "She not a solider, she doesn't have the strong heart. She isn't like us. She didn't grow up in a place where it was necessary to have a heart of ice. I'm worried that this war will have an impact on her for the worse."

Narcissa nodded her head. She understood what Bellatrix was trying to say. "Cissy… what if I break her?" Narcissa let the words hang in the air. She knew.

"She won't do anything she ins't ready for. She is a lot stronger than we give her credit for. She's not exactly the soft gentle creature we make her out to be in our heads."

Bellatrix pondered this. It was probably true. She was letting her feelings get in the way. Over the months Bellatrix had begun to think of Hermione in a much different way. She was no longer her prisoner. Hermione had become her confidant, her little solider. Bellatrix put Hermione on a pedestal in her head and she needed to protect the younger woman.

The two women walked back toward the house. As they walked past the big oak door the smell of sweet apple pie filled their noses. Narcissa sauntered into the kitchen, she found Hermione standing over the counter. She had a bit of flour in her hair and some sugar spilled on the front of her apron. "What are you doing?" Narcissa wanted to know.

Hermione looked up she didn't realize that anyone else had been in the room with her. "I'm just baking," she replied half heartedly. Hermione always liked making things from scratch, it gave her a chance to clear her thoughts, it was her favorite thing to do when her mind was heavy. Narcissa gently put her hand on the small of Hermione's back to give her a reassuring touch. Hermione finished up cleaning off the counter. Narcissa would never understand why anyone would want to cook or do meaningless house work without the use of magic, but Hermione seemed to be much happier doing the things the hard way. She respected Hermione for that.

Hermione kept about her work. She could feel Narcissa's eyes were still lingering on her, but she avoided her gaze. Hermione finished rinsing the dishes off and drying them. She proceeded to sit down on a nearby chair and watch the timer on the oven. "I'm sorry," Narcissa's words were a soft whisper and Hermione had to ponder it to make sure that the older woman had even said anything.

Hermione's ears perked up. But she waited for Narcissa to expound upon her statement. "I'm sorry it has come down to this, I'm sorry you were every dragged into this mess. But I know you will manage and come out better in the end," Narcissa explained.

Hermione was beginning to understand. She stood up and hugged the older woman. "This is where I want to be. I want to stand by your side and I would do anything to protect the two of you. In your own messed up ways you have shown me more kindness than I would of ever expected and probably ever deserved from the both of you."

Narcissa smiled. She knew the girl would take it all in stride, she was just worried. Worried like a mother, like a best friend, like a lover, she felt a strong sense to protect her small family unit and this now included Hermione. Narcissa turned around and walked straight into the library, she had a lot pressing on her mind. She was so worried about her sister she was worried about Hermione she just wanted the war to be over.

Narcissa picked a book at random and sat down on the small chair by the window. She let the warmth of the sun envelope her face. She opened the book to the first page she read the first few lines. After a few moments she realized that she hadn't paid attention to a word she had read. She tried to start back over at the beginning. She reread the words, but they still wouldn't sink in her mind was just to heavy.

She decided to forgo the book. She closed it and put it on the table beside her. She let the thoughts swimming in the bottom of her head rise to the surface. The image of the girl came to her mind. She focused on the soft brown curls that bounced against her shoulder when she walked. She thought of the big innocent brown eyes. She could stay lost in those eyes for days. She could sometimes detect the hints of lust that lingered behind those eyes but they were mostly filled with genuine kindness. Narcissa thought of Hermione's light pink lips. How they always looked perfect and luscious all the time.

Narcissa shook her head. She was thinking about the girls lips for Pete's sakes this was not okay. But she wanted the girl. She wanted to touch that warm supple skin she wanted to embrace the girl and feel the curves of her body under her hands. She wanted to pull those soft lips to her own and never let them part.

This was getting ridiculous.


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning Narcissa woke up in bed alone. She was cold. She had fell asleep to warm thoughts of the younger girl. Narcissa didn't have time for that today. She quickly tossed the blanket to the side. She swung her feet off the side of the bed and shuddered when her toes touched the cold floor. She pushed the thought out of her mind and rushed over to the closet. She picked an appropriate dress for the day and pulled back her hair in a tight bun.

She double checked herself in the mirror. "Was that a gray hair?" Narcissa was alarmed. She took time to more throughly inspect her hair but she couldn't find anything against her strikingly blonde locks. She turned out of the room and stalked down the hallway. It was only half lit. The sun was still trying to peak over the horizon. Narcissa found Hermione in the kitchen cooking yet again. This time she was cooking breakfast. Hermione's mood seemed a lot lighter than it had the day before.

"Hey there," Hermione chirped. She was mixing some batter and was about to make some pancakes.

Narcissa raised an eyebrow to acknowledge that she had been spoken to. It was then that she spotted Bellatrix over at the small table in the corner. It was as if she was trying to let the shadows hide her this morning. Narcissa thought this was weird, she hadn't seen Bellatrix act this cowardly and vanilla since they had been children.

"Morning Cissy," Bellatrix almost whispered. Cissy slowly moved over to her sister and took the seat opposite her. "Good morning dear. What's going on today?" Cissy was curious.

"Well were going to fight today," Bellatrix said solemnly.

"Have you told her yet?" Narcissa was curious.

"No, how can I? Look at how happy she is. How am I going to tell her that one of us may not come home tonight? How can I tell her that today she may have to see her friends die?"

Narcissa thought about all of this for a moment. It was a good point. Where would you even begin a conversation like that. Luckily the grease popping in the pan was drowning out the older witch's conversation and Hermione had no idea what was about to happen today. Hermione, she looked young and old all at the same time. She had done more seen more and been through more terrible things than any normal teenager should have to bear. But there she was making breakfast with a smile on her face. She was a very strong young lady.

Hermione sensed something was wrong. The two older witches were whispering in the corner. She saw the worried expressions on their face. Hermione knew what this meant. But she wasn't scared. She was ready for this, she was ready for this part of the war to be over. She had a good feeling that Voldemort was going to win today, and she knew he was going to win because she would help him defeat the boy if she had to. Hermione didn't put much faith in Voldemort. He never saw the big picture. He was too focused on Harry to see anything else that was going on around him.

Hermione finished cooking. She sent three plates to the table full of food. She sat down with the two older witches. They were unusually quiet this morning. They barely even touched the food on their plate, Hermione noticed they were mostly just pushing it around with their forks. Hermione realized she would need her energy today. She pushed out thoughts of what was about to come and just tried to enjoy the presence of the two most important people in her life. Hermione finished breakfast and cleared away all the plates. She realized it was pointless trying to get the two of them to eat. As Hermione was walking out of the kitchen Bellatrix yelled after her, "Wear something sensible today."

Hermione had to chuckle at this. Sensible for what? For war? Was there such an outfit? She walked into her room and went straight to the closet. She needed to pick something that would make her look flattering in death. If she were to die she would want to pick the right outfit, it would be the last thing anyone saw her in. Hermione shook the thoughts out of her head, this was getting ridiculous. She threw on a decent pair of boots some sturdy jeans and a regular t-shirt and a heavy sweater over it. She pulled her unruly curls back and out of her face.

Hermione marched into Narcissa's room, she was just finishing putting a jacket on. She silently walked up to the older woman and gave her a long hug. Hermione took in the scent she tried to memorize how it felt to hold Narcissa in her arms. She tried to memorize what it felt like to be held by the older woman. "I'll meet you there," Hermione said. She turned around and walked off into the direction of Bellatrix's room. She saw the pained look in Narcissa's eyes when she realized the direction the younger witch was headed. Hermione quickly turned away she didn't want to feel guilty right now. There would be time to sort her feelings out later.

Bellatrix's bedroom door was shut. Hermione knocked once and then entered. She remembered a time when she would have been beat for this sort of action. "So what's the plan," Hermione asked.

"You need to go find Harry and Ron. Take all the Horcrux's to Hogwarts. You guys will have a lot of students there willing to help you fight. You'll have the best odds of winning if you take it to the school."

Hermione didn't like this idea. She didn't want any of the younger students getting mixed up in this, but she knew Bellatrix was right. Harry had a lot of loyal followers there and they would have a lot of help.

Bellatrix continued, "Then I want you to start destroying the objects. Destroy one every hour, by the second one Voldemort should be on his way to meet you there. He will have the snake. Get the snake and kill it as well. It won't work until everything is destroyed. Leave Harry for last. I know your smart. Harry needs to die. I'll leave it up to you how this happens."

Hermione was quiet. She understood. She also knew Voldemort would bring a whole army to help defend him and kill Harry. It was going to be Hermione's job to keep Harry safe. Hermione walked up to Bellatrix, she pressed her lips firmly against Bellatrix's. She let them linger there for too long, but she needed Bellatrix, she couldn't get enough right now. Hermione was reluctant to pull away, but she finally released the witch.

Hermione walked straight out of the room, she walked straight down the hall and straight out the door. She wanted to get this over with. She apparated straight to the burro. She walked right in the door. Four sets of eyes looked up in curiosity. She made eye contact with Harry and Ron and they understood that she needed to talk to them in private. Hermione greeted everyone, then the three of them walked out side. Hermione had the Horcrux's in her purse. She told Ron and Harry the plan. Everything except the part where Harry had to die. She didn't want to tell him and risk messing up his focus for the other jobs they had to complete. The three of them grabbed on to each other and apparated right outside the school.


	15. Chapter 15

Hermione sent Ron to go gather followers. He was suppose to find a way to get the younger ones out of the area and recruit the other ones to fight. Ron ran off in the direction of the entrance. Hermione was alone with Harry, they decided to take off to the grand entrance as well. They raced to the steps. Hermione and Harry were both panting when they reached the steps. Hermione pulled out the locket from her bag. Harry had the sword of Gryffindor with him, he pulled it out of the holster. The sword looked liked it had been placed in a glass case. It didn't have a blemish on it. The sword was glistening in the sun.

Harry was quick to destroy the locket. He wasted no time. It had begun. Voldemort would feel this one in his soul. He would be calling his followers and preparing for war. They had an hour to kill. Hermione drug Harry to the girls bathroom. This would be a relatively safe place. They passed a lot of students on their way there, but no one really seemed to notice them. Hermione and Harry both had hoods pulled over their head to obscure their face, but Hermione was a little disappointed that no one even recognized them a little bit. It just went to prove that Hermione was better off without these people.

The hour seemed to drag but it was now time to destroy the next item. Hermione pulled out the diary. Harry handed the sword over to Hermione, it was heavy in her hands, but it gave her strength she didn't realize she had. Hermione gripped the sword with both hands and hoisted it over her head. She paused for a moment looking at the seemingly harmless black book. With a quick strike she had successfully destroyed the next object. Now another hour of waiting. Hermione decided they should move locations again. She was trying to keep Harry from the reaches of Voldemort until it was necessary.

They entered Dumbledore's office. Hermione hadn't realized how much she had missed the old wizard. He had brought the three of them together, and he had kept their bound together. Hermione noticed how the three of them had drifted apart after his death. He was sort of their glue in a weird way. The next hour was approaching quickly. Hermione pulled out the ring. It would be the next thing that needed destroyed. "Stay here, I'm going to find Ron. Destroy the ring and I'll be back soon," Hermione declared. She turned around to see Harry holding the sword. He had so much hope in his eyes. He thought he actually had a chance of winning this war. But Hermione knew better. She knew he was the only one who was destined to die today. She wiped a tear away from her eye. She quickly pulled the hood over her head and then went to search out her other friend.

It didn't take long until she spotted the ginger boy talking to a group of students gathered in the hall. His actions were animated and urgent. She quickly walked up beside him, she was careful not to let her identity slip. She waited till Ron was done explaining then pulled him to an empty corridor. They stared out the window. Voldemort was here. Bellatrix was right, he wouldn't waste much time coming to save his precious Horcrux's. Voldemort was staying back though. He was sending the first round of death eaters into the school grounds. Hermione grabbed Ron's hand and they raced back to where Harry had destroyed the next object. Hermione knelt beside him on the ground. She emptied her bag of the rest of the objects. She laid them out side by side and told Harry to get rid of all of them. Harry looked at her for a brief moment. He started at the task at hand.

Hermione left the two boys to take care of that. Hermione went to find Voldemort personally. She could hear the sounds of screaming and curses being shot in every direction. Hermione gripped her wand a little tighter. She took a deep breath and ran toward the sounds. She saw a group of cloaked figures all dueling each other. It was mass chaos. Hermione dodged an incoming jinx and kept heading toward where she had last seen Voldemort.

She could hear the conversation before she saw anything. "Where have you been my darling?" Hermione heard Voldemort's snake like voice. It was then that she could see the back of a robed figure. Hermione took a spot behind a tree and decided to watch.

"I've been around," the voice said coldly.

Hermione recognized the voice. It belonged to her Bellatrix. Panic set in, but Hermione was froze to her spot. She didn't know what to do. At that moment the curses started flying. Bellatrix was putting up a good fight. It was then that Hermione spotted the snake. That must be what Bellatrix was after. After a few moments Bellatrix had hit the snake. It too was now dead. Hermione let out a small gasp, then started running. She had to get back and get the job done. She couldn't stick around to see how that fight turned out. Bellatrix was a good fighter and a smart wizard. Hermione knew that she would be just fine.

Hermione ran back into the office. Harry and Ron had managed to destroy all of the Horcrux's. Harry looked pleased. "If only he knew," Hermione thought to herself. She could hear the sounds of breaking glass and crumbling rocks. The whole building was shaking with destruction. The three of them left the office. Harry clutched the sword in his hands. There was a thick layer of dust and debris covering the stairs.

The three of them wasted no time, they leapt down the stairs, and headed straight towards the Great Hall. They arrived just in time to see Minerva dodging a rather nasty hex from a masqued death eater. Hermione quickly scoped out the situation and scanned the room for her friends. She quickly spotted Narcissa trying to defend herself against Hogwart's students and Death Eaters alike. Hermione knew she needed to come up with a plan to get her out of there. This was no place for her. Hermione scanned the room again, her heart raced and ached. She couldn't find Bellatrix. Panic started to set in but she realized she had no time to waste looking for her. Hermione looked up just in time to nearly miss a jinx being thrown her way.

The room seemed to freeze. The temperature was drastically different all of a sudden. Hermione was frozen to the spot. All the eyes in the room turned toward the door. Voldemort was making a grand entrance He was flanked by a handful of his most loyal followers. At that same moment everyone seemed to notice that the golden trio was standing in the center of the room, and Voldemort only had eyes for Harry. The three of them clutched their wands a little tighter and raised them to chest level.

Hermione knew this was stupid, Voldemort could probably care less about Ron and herself. He probably didn't even know who they were. All Hermione had to do was walk away from Harry and she would be fine. As quickly as the room had come to a stand still, it had erupted in chaos. Everyone was now painfully aware of the situation and the battle that would ensue. The golden trio focused on the man with the snake like features. He barely had anything left and it was obvious that he had grown weak. Harry was the last thing that made him immortal and he wanted him destroyed.

Harry made the first move, shooting off a stunning jinx that was deflected with ease. All of Harry's attempts were deflected and his anger was beginning to boil over. Voldemort quickly hit him with a curse that knocked him to the floor. Harry clutched his side in pain. He needed time to regroup. Hermione and Ron created a diversion and Harry took off. Hermione ran after him leaving Ron and the others there to try and defend the castle and themselves.

Hermione followed Harry into an empty corridor. He was bleeding badly, he had cuts and bruises all over his exposed skin. Hermione tried to feel some empathy for him but she couldn't get any feelings to come to the surface, other than hate. She hated Harry for being the golden boy. He wasn't so good. Hermione thought about how much danger Narcissa had been put in, and she still had no idea where Bellatrix was. This was all Harry's fault. They were all here because of him. Hermione wished that Harry would just go away. She never wanted to see him again. She was ready for Voldemort to off him.

"You need to go back and fight Harry," Hermione pleaded.

"I'm not ready, I don't know how to fight him," Harry argued.

"Pathetic," Hermione thought to herself. Hermione took Harry's hand and dragged him into a dark empty classroom. There were plenty of death eaters roaming the halls. No one would ever know that it was her. She raised her wand and aimed it at his chest.


	16. Chapter 16

This chapter is bit longer than the rest, but i didn't have a good place to stop. I hope you enjoy it, and keep in mind it's a love triangle, this isn't a final decision kind of thing. Reviews are pretty much the shit. Thanks.

* * *

Her hand quivered. Beads of sweat were running down her forehead. "Immobulus," she said in a very sure voice. She had no idea how she was going to do it. But at least this would buy her some time. Hermione looked around the room. It was mostly dark, there were no windows, just a few lit candles. There were some old spell books laying on desk. Her hands were trembling, what was she suppose to do now. He needed to die, but she couldn't cast an unforgivable curse could she. Harry was still but there was a look of terror in his eyes. Hermione laughed, she had finally got the best of him.

Harry was no more than just another pawn in this war. Hermione had chose her alliance along time ago. Harry and Ron practically forced her into the two older witches arms. They didn't come look for her. They hardly even noticed that she was gone. Those two had their heads so far up their ass they didn't have time to notice anything else.

This was going to be easy. Hermione's tremor stopped, she gripped her wand tightly and let out, "Avada Kedavra." A jet of light shot from the tip of her wand, straight into the chest of the boy who lived. Hermione watched the life go from his eyes as he fell to the floor. Hermione didn't want to stick around much longer. She ran out the door leaving it open. She hoped some death eaters would find him and take credit for the death of the boy. Hermione pulled her hood a little tighter over her face. She didn't want to talk to anyone, she didn't want to be recognized. Hermione caught a glimpse of the golden haired lady. At that same instant Narcissa caught sight of the younger witch. Narcissa followed Hermione out of the building. She ran to catch up with her.

Hermione finally slowed down her pace when she got into the dark forest. Narcissa was hot on her trail. Hermione suddenly collapsed onto the damp soft floor of the forest. Narcissa fell to the ground in the same instant and wrapped her arms tightly around Hermione. Big wet tears were streaming down her face. "Where is she?" Hermione got out in between sobs. Narcissa didn't have an answer to that question. The last time she had seen Bella she was on her way to go find the Dark Lord. Narcissa had went into the school to try and defend Hermione and fight anyone that posed a threat to Bella's cause.

Narcissa felt bad for the girl. She wrapped her hands around the younger witch's waist and they apparated back to their small cottage, far away from civilization, and even further away from this mess of a battle. Narcissa carried Hermione through the front door and laid her down on the sofa. She sat down beside her and gently put a hand on Hermione's forehead. It was then that they heard someone clearing their throat on the other side of the room. Their minds had both been too preoccupied to notice anything else. There was a dark figure sitting in a chair opposite them. It quickly registered with Hermione who was there.

"Why are you crying mud baby? I thought you were tougher than that," Bellatrix cooed.

A smile spread across Narcissa's lips. She was overwhelmed with happiness when she realized that the only two people she really cared about were sitting here in the same room with her and they were all alive and unharmed.

"I was worried about you, I thought maybe Voldemort had got to you," Hermione admitted. Her tears were beginning to dry. It had been an emotionally taxing day for her, but surprisingly it had nothing to do with the fact that she was now a murderer. The only thing she was concerned about was the safety and well being of Narcissa and Bellatrix. It was in that moment that she realized exactly how much she was willing to do for the two. She would do absolutely anything for them.

Narcissa and Bellatrix were both reading Hermione's mind. They were worried about the girl. She seemed to be in a terrible state. They saw how much Hermione loved them. Bellatrix stood up, she grabbed a warm blanket from the linen closet, and she draped it over Hermione. She placed a light kiss on the younger girl's forehead. Narcissa followed Bellatrix into the kitchen, they both had a sense a relief. Narcissa gave Bellatrix a hug. They shared a victory today, but this was just the beginning. Voldemort still needed to be defeated. The two sisters boiled some water for the tea. They set up a tray with cups, and took it into the living room for Hermione.

The young girl was lying down with her back towards them, when Narcissa approached her, she heard the deep steady breathing of Hermione sleeping. Bellatrix smirked to herself. They had all had a very long day. Bellatrix knew that Hermione had killed Harry with her own wand, she was very proud of the bold move from the younger girl. Bellatrix wasn't sure if Hermione had it in her.

The sisters didn't disturb Hermione, they went on with the rest of their evening. They had their house elf make them a hearty dinner. The days events had left them famished. Narcissa had retired to the library, while Bellatrix went into her own study to plan out the next steps of the war.

The sun had set a few hours ago when Hermione finally started to stir. She wasn't quite sure where she was. The air smelled sweet, and she was slightly chilly. She opened her eyes and took in the familiar sight. It put her mind at ease and she let out the breath she hadn't realized she was holding. Hermione got up and walked into the kitchen hoping for a little bit of leftovers. To her delight the elf had put a plate of food out for her. She quickly downed the food. The house was a strange kind of quiet tonight. She hadn't heard a peep out of anyone since she had woken up.

Hermione walked into the library to find Narcissa there, like she usually did. The older woman's face showed it's age today. It had put a lot of stress on everyone. There were flames dancing in the fire place and it was the perfect type of cozy. Hermione summoned some hot cocoa, and took in all the books that lined the walls. She picked one that was easy to reach and had a sturdy leather binding that had caught her attention. She didn't even bother to read the title, she didn't plan on getting a whole lot read.

Hermione took a seat next to Narcissa, "How was your nap?" she questioned.

"It was refreshing, where is Bella?" Hermione asked.

"I think she is in her study planning her next attack."

"Of course, that's so like her, she never takes a break from it, does she?" Hermione chuckled.

"No. I guess not. What are you reading?"

"No idea. Just something I picked up," Hermione answered smoothly.

They sat there in a comfortable silence for a long time. Both of them pretending to read, but they both had too many things on their mind.

Hermione was trying to sort out her emotions. Was this how the rest of her life was going to be. Holed up in this little cottage with the two of them. She didn't particularly mind, but would this be enough forever. She wanted someone to comfort her when she was upset, she wanted a warm body in her bed when she slept. She just wanted someone to be there. Hermione snuck a glance at Narcissa. From an observer she seemed to be quite entranced in her book. Hermione leaned a little closer to her until she was almost touching her.

Hermione heard Narcissa stop breathing. She took this as a golden opportunity and placed a hand on Narcissa's leg. Hermione wasted no time, in a matter of seconds she was straddling Narcissa, running her mouth over her neck and kissing her lips in between. Narcissa didn't fight her off, she almost seemed like she was welcoming it. Hermione took this as a good sign and started inching her hands up Narcissa's shirt until she found the swells of her breast. Narcissa let out a soft moan. Hermione could feel her own desires building.

Hermione was confused. She wanted Narcissa so bad. Narcissa was always there to comfort her, lend her a shoulder, Narcissa loved her. But how could Hermione ignore the lustful glances Bellatrix often gave her. Hermione pushed everything out of her mind and let her instincts take over. She helped Narcissa out of her shirt. Her skin was soft and had a sweet summer smell to it.

All of a sudden Narcissa put a hand on Hermione's shoulders to stop her, "Not here." Hermione was confused at first, but Narcissa grabbed her hand and led her into her bed room. Narcissa's bed was way too big and it was extremely soft. Hermione followed Narcissa in between the sheets. They were cold on her skin, but she was burning from desire. Hermione continued to take the lead, and pushed Narcissa onto the bed. She ran her mouth down her clavicles, fueled by the sounds coming out of the older ladies mouth.

Hermione traveled down Narcissa's body, making sure to pay attention to every part along the way. Hermione had never had sex with a woman before. She was suddenly acutely aware of what she was doing, and she realized she had no idea what that was. The older woman took note of Hermione losing her steam, and decided to take control.

"Will you help me take these off," Narcissa asked Hermione while gesturing to her pants. Hermione was grateful for the guidance and after a few moments Narcissa was stark naked in front of her. Hermione could feel her eyes getting wider. She had never seen anything quite this beautiful before. She had to peel her eyes away from the naked figure, she didn't want to be rude.

Narcissa caught her glances, "It's okay if you look, you know?" Hermione's face turned red. She really had no idea what she was doing. Narcissa decided to continue on. She ran her hand down to her mound and ran fingers around it teasingly. Hermione was amazed by this, she was barely breathing, she was so excited to see what would happen next. Narcissa's arousal was growing by the minute. She grabbed Hermione and pulled her on top of her. She took the girls hand and thrust it downward. Hermione was unsure at first, but she had pleasured herself before. She got the idea of what she was suppose to do.

Hermione took two fingers and rubbed them softly against Narcissa's clit. Narcissa was loving every minute of it. "More please," she begged. Hermione had no choice but to give the lady what she asked for. Narcissa kept begging and moaning, the wetness was growing between her legs. Hermione was still nervous but she was comforted by the positive feedback. Narcissa spread her legs a little further apart and Hermione took the opportunity to insert two fingers inside of her. Narcissa thrust her hips in a rhythm to match Hermione's thrust. She was getting closer and closer. Hermione dipped her fingers in harder and faster.

In a final moment Narcissa grabbed a fistful of Hermione's hair and tugged it hard, while she screamed out the girl's name. Narcissa rode out her orgasm then fell fast asleep in Hermione's arms.


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry I didn't get a chance to update yesterday. Someone took the mac to work and I was without technology. You'll forgive me though. Thanks for the reviews. I love them.

The sun was shining on Hermione's face the next morning. She hadn't slept that well in a long time. She didn't want to open her eyes because that would mean it would be over. She tried to keep her eyes shut tight. She reached her hand over to the other side of the bed. It was empty. She abruptly opened her eyes. "Where is she," Hermione asked out loud.

Hermione jumped out of bed. She found her clothes that had been tossed aside carelessly in the heat of the moment, last night. She headed down the hallway. She heard voices coming from the kitchen. She bolted toward that direction. When she entered the kitchen she found Bella, Cissa, and their house elf eyeing her suspiciously. This was stupid. Why hadn't she thought to act more casual. Now Bella would know something was up. She didn't want her to know. She didn't want to hurt the dark witches feelings. Hermione hadn't even worked out her own feelings. She loved both the older witches. She wanted both of them to be hers, but she had no idea how to work that one out.

After a few moments had passed everyone had went back to what they were doing except Hermione. She stood there like a brick wall. After some deliberation she decided that maybe she should take a bath and find some fresh clothes. Hermione wandered into the bathroom. She took a long hot shower. She tried to wash away the images of the war that had happened the day before. She tried to forget the people that had died in front of her eyes. She tried to wash away the look of betrayal in Harry's eyes when he realized she was going to kill him.

Nothing really seemed to work. The memories weren't as intense, but they still nagged in the back of her mind. Hermione quickly dried off, wrapped the towel around herself and started heading toward her room to change. As she approached Bella's room she could feel her heart beat quickening. She didn't want Bella to find out yet. She didn't even know if there was going to be anything worth finding out.

Hermione glanced toward the half open doer that led into Bella's room. She was met with two dark eyes looking over her body. Just then the dark eyes looked up to meet her own. Hermione watched Bella turn away quickly, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. It was then that the door was slammed shut and Hermione was left there alone. Hermione loved those dark eyes. The way she always found them resting on her body. They looked at her like she was the most beautiful thing in the world.

Hermione threw open the doors of her closet. She was sick of getting the cold shoulder. She wanted to be sure to pick something out that would do more than get her noticed. She wanted attention and she didn't want it to be fleeting.

Hermione picked out a tight fitting black dress. She knew that Bella adored black. Next she selected a nice sweater. Half because it was actually cold and the half because she wanted to give the ensemble a more casual look. She then picked out some black flats. This would be perfect, hopefully she wouldn't get anymore doors slammed in her face.

Narcissa was still in the kitchen. She was sitting next to the window basking in the sun watching clouds and the world outside. She still wasn't sure if she was hiding from Hermione or not. She knew how she felt about the younger witch, but it might have been a little inappropriate. Narcissa also had some inkling about how her older sister felt about Hermione. Narcissa wasn't blind; she noticed when her sisters glances lingered a little too long.

Cissa also knew how Bella was. She wouldn't ever be able to give Hermione they kind of love that she needed. Bella was too focused on everything else. Hermione would just be another play thing for her. Narcissa started getting an overwhelming sense of jealousy. How was this even possible. Hermione wasn't hers, at least not yet, and it wouldn't be fair for Narcissa to start playing the jealous girlfriend part. Narcissa knew deep down in her heart that she wanted Hermione all to herself. She loved her and cared about her as much as she loved and cared for Bella.

Bellatrix was sitting at the desk in her room. She couldn't really focus on the papers on her desk. She couldn't even keep her mind on track. She was trying to plan a way to drawl Voldemort out into the open. She needed to rid the world of him. How could she be the most powerful witch if she always had to worry about her throne being over turned. But this afternoon, like many afternoons, her mind kept pulling her back to Hermione.

Bellatrix wasn't an idiot. She knew what had happened between her sister and Hermione last night. She couldn't deny the fact that it broke her heart a little. She wanted Hermione for her self. She also wanted there to only be room in Cissy's heart for her. She could hardly bear the thought of having her sister loving someone else. It might mean that she had less room in her heart for her. It was rare that Bellatrix would trouble her self with such petty thoughts, but she was human. She had her moments of weakness and this was one of them.

Bellatrix was also thinking about seeing Hermione walking out of the bathroom. How the water from her hair dripped down her back. She kept thinking about her flushed cheeks from the heat of the shower. Bellatrix could see the tops of Hermione's breast peeking out of the towel. Bellatrix loved Hermione's slim body.

This couldn't be happening right now. Bellatrix loved Hermione and Narcissa. She wanted both of them to be happy. Narcissa had the time and the capacity to give the younger witch everything she needed. Quite frankly she didn't have the time right now. She needed to be focusing on world domination. Maybe find herself a pet to play with when she got bored. She didn't have enough time to give Hermione everything she deserved. That was that. Bellatrix would focus on world domination and worry about the rest later.


	18. Chapter 18

Hermione was getting restless. Everyone in the house seemed to be avoiding her. Even the elf wasn't around to talk to. This was getting ridiculous. She needed to talk to Narcissa about what had happened. She needed to figure out what was going on between them. She also wanted to figure out what the hell was up with Bellatrix. But that seemed like it might take a lot longer to work out. Hermione decided to seek out Narcissa. She had no idea what she was even going to say to her.

Hermione found the woman in the living room. She was sitting on the couch, the room was half lit which made it extremely hard to see anything. When Hermione's eyes adjusted she saw Narcissa wrapped up in a blanket staring off into space. She seemed to be doing that a lot today.

Hermione approached cautiously. The room was bitter cold and Hermione had to stop herself from shivering. Narcissa heard footsteps. She glanced up to see who was intruding on her silence. She sighed when she realized it was just Hermione. She didn't know who she would have preferred to enter the room. She didn't have the energy to deal with Bella and she didn't have the answers for Hermione.

"Sit down Hermione." Hermione couldn't help but feel the ice in her voice. She was beginning to regret her decision to talk to Narcissa. "What is it that you want?" Narcissa asked.

Her voice wasn't thawing, but Hermione could see the concern and love in her eyes. "I just wanted to talk, this house is usually so cozy, but it's weird today. Maybe we could clear some things up?" Hermione begged. This was awkward for her. She didn't know quite what to say to her. Well she had already started down the bunny hole she might as well dive all the way down.

"It's just I really love you, and I need someone. You can't block me out like this. It isn't fair," Hermione was losing her steam fast and she began to ramble. Thankfully Narcissa placed a few fingers over Hermione's mouth.

"Stop. I do love you," Narcissa let those words hang in the air. They sat there in silence for what seemed like a few hours, but in reality was about fifteen minutes. Naricssa finally placed one hand around Hermione's shoulders and pulled her in. She placed the other hand on her thigh.

Hermione grew visibly stiff. "What's wrong?" Narcissa was concerned that maybe she was offending the girl.

"I don't know what I want," Hermione blurted it before she had time to let her brain process the words.

"Okay," Narcissa was trying to understand what Hermione was getting at.

"I mean I like you, but I just don't think we should be intimate until we figure this out," Hermione continued.

Narcissa let out a soft chuckle, "Did you think I was going to rape you right here and now?"

Hermione was embarrassed. She didn't know what to make of Narcissa's gestures but it was clear she had interpreted them wrong. Of course Narcissa wasn't going to take advantage of her at a time like this. She knew the older witch had more respect for her than that, she didn't know what she was thinking.

"Look," Narcissa started, "I do love you. I also love my sister. I see the way she looks at you. And I know you're confused. We both love you. We both want you to be happy. I'm not sure what you want out this relationship. And you don't have to decide now. But I'll be here for whatever you need and want."

Hermione took comfort in this. Nothing more needed to be said. This would be enough for right now. Hermione leaned into Narcissa and gave her a tight hug. It was exactly what she needed to hear. With that Hermione gave her a soft kiss on the lips and went to leave the living room.

That was one conversation down. Eventually it would come time to talk to Bellatrix but she didn't know if she had the energy to do that right now. Hermione ventured down the hallway she could see a small light flickering from the doorway into Bellatrix's room. She held her breath and quickly walked past.

At that moment Bellatrix looked up to see who was walking past. She caught a fleeting glimpse of Hermione walking past in a black, tight fitting something. Bellatrix cleared her throat in an attempt to beckon Hermione into her quarters. Hermione heard the faint noise and walked to the entrance of her room. It was then that Hermione noticed Bellatrix sitting in a wooden chair that matched the desk she was sitting at. Bellatrix always had a black beauty about her. Hermione couldn't resist the inappropriate thoughts and the stolen glances. Hermione just couldn't help herself when she was around her.

"I wanted to go over a few things with you," Bellatrix said in an inviting but stiff tone.

Hermione walked a little further into the room, "yeah?"

"Well phase one is complete, now we need to make another strike while he is at his weakest," Bellatrix continued. Hermione pondered this for a moment. Bellatrix was right, they didn't have much more time. "Do you have any ideas?"

Hermione was shocked that Bellatrix had asked her for ideas. Hermione wasn't sure if she was doing it just to be nice or if she genuinely wanted Hermione's opinions. Hermione thought about it for awhile. He would be in hiding. How would they get him to come out. Or would they have to strike on his turf. That might work. They would have to find out where he was staying. They would have to figure out how many loyal followers he had left.

Hermione and Bellatrix threw their ideas back and forth. It was decided. They would watch him for a few weeks. They would figure out every last minor detail. The. They'd would strike. They would get the for we together that they had been rallying. Hermione was excited. She loved strategizing. She loved that Bella was letting her in. Hermione took this opportunity to note how far their relationship had come over the past year.

It was growing late. They had been at it for about three hours. Hermione was trying to stay on task but she kept losing focus. She kept trying to imagine what Bellatrix's breast looked like without the corset. Hermione kept looking at the shape of the older witches curves. This wasn't going to end well. She didn't want to hurt Cissy. She didn't know where they stood, but she knew this would probably break her heart.

Bellatrix had the same types of things on her mind. She knew that Hermione and her sister had slept together. She was all for crossing boundaries, but this was her little sister they were talking about. Bellatrix would do anything to protect her sister from getting hurt. And if someone ever did get far enough to hurt Cissy, Bellatrix would be right there to punish them for the rest of their lives. She would make them welcome death, but never give it to them. On the other hand Bellatrix couldn't take her eyes off the girl. She couldn't help but have inappropriate thoughts about her. Bellatrix blamed Hermione for this anyway. If she hadn't of chosen to wear that damn form fitting dress, then she wouldn't be having these thoughts. It was really Hermione's fault when Bella thought about it, she should have worn something more sensible.

Hermione was getting rather tired, she kept suppressing her yawns. She was having a hard time even keeping her eyes open. A few times she caught herself nodding off, she would wake in a startle when she would hear Bella cough or make a loud noise to get her attention. Finally Hermione couldn't resist any longer. She closed her eyes and let the sleep take her away. She wasn't quite sure how long she had been out for, but she woke up when she felt a firm arm wrap under her shoulders. The arm lifted her up and carried her to her own room. Hermione opened her eyes to see who had a hold of her. It was Bellatrix.

Bellatrix gently laid Hermione in her bed. Hermione hadn't slept in her own room in what felt like days. Bellatrix pulled the blankets over her, and then placed a soft kiss on the top of Hermione's forehead. Hermione couldn't resist, this was just too sweet of Bellatrix. Hermione wrapped both her arms around Bella and locked them together. She forcefully pulled Bellatrix down, and into a long passionate kiss. Hermione was overwhelmed. She wanted more, this simply wasn't enough. Hermione ran her tongue along Bella's bottom lip making them part. She forced her way in and met Bella's tongue. She massaged it with great skill.

Hermione was ready for this. She bit down hard on Bellatrix's lip, and was pleased when a moan escaped her lips. She wanted Bellatrix to fuck her, and she wanted it now.


	19. Chapter 19

That wouldn't be the case tonight though. It wouldn't be right. Hermione couldn't be the house slut. She had to be a lot more careful with her actions. However in this situation Bellatrix was going to be the bigger person. Bella pulled Hermione away. She made sure the younger girl was fast asleep and wouldn't be coming after her, before she left the room. Bellatrix felt alone. She usually didn't have those sorts of feelings. She had become quite good at blocking all emotions except for hatred.

Bellatrix softly knocked on Narcissa's door. "Come in," Narcissa replied. Bellatrix entered to find her younger sister sitting in front of a large mirror. This reminded her of when they were younger. Bellatrix wrapped her arms around Narcissa, "you know I love you." Narcissa was taken aback by her sister's sudden softness but, she excepted it. "I love you too." Bellatrix slept in Narcissa's bed that night, half because she didn't want to feel alone. Half because she didn't trust herself to not go back into Hermione's room. It would be better for her if she had a sort of baby sitter. Someone to hold her in place.

Bella and Cissa talked long into the night. They talked about their childhood. They brought up memories from Hogwarts. All the memories were good, neither of them wanted to spoil it by bringing a black cloud into the room. Narcissa finally fell asleep with her head resting on the shoulder of her sister. She found that it was just the comfort she needed. It had been an emotional roller coaster for both of them, these past few days.

Hermione awoke to the sun in her eyes. It was going to be a beautiful day. She threw on some sweats and some gym shoes. It was still fairly early in the morning, there was still dew on the grass. Hermione tip-toed down the hallway. When she got to Narcissa's bedroom door, it was wide open. Hermione couldn't resist, she snuck a peak. To her surprise she saw the two sisters sound asleep. They looked peaceful. Hermione couldn't help but smile at the sight. It was one of the most endearing things she had seen in a long time.

Hermione continued to make her way outside. She had decided to go for a run this morning. She hoped that it would help her clear her mind. She needed to sort out her thoughts, and it always helped when she ran. Hermione hadn't been much further than their little cottage, mostly due to the wards that Bellatrix had put in place to keep her from escaping. But after Hermione proved herself several times, there was no need for such restrictions. Hermione took in large gulps of the fresh air. It soothed her lungs. Hermione hadn't noticed what a beautiful country side they lived in.

After about an hour Hermione headed home. When she neared the cottage she spotted a few wild flowers left in the field. It was starting to get colder, they would all be dead soon, and it was a shame to let them go to waste. Hermione picked a handful, she planned to make an arrangement out of them. As she entered the house a wonderful scent filled her nose and it was coming from the kitchen. It was then that she realized how hungry her run had made her. She decided to go investigate, she hoped the elf was making something delicious. As she enter the kitchen, she did a double take. She was certain her eyes were deceiving her.

She found Narcissa wearing an apron covered in flour. The whole kitchen was mostly covered in flour, there was even some in Bellatrix's hair. It appeared they were trying to cook the muggle way. At least it smelled good, who knew how it would actually turn out.

"We decided to give the elf the morning to sleep in," Bellatrix offered in explanation. Hermione couldn't believe the words that had come out of her mouth. Bellatrix had finally paid attention to one of her rants, and was trying to be nice to the elf. How sweet of her. "And your always cooking the muggle way, it looked easy and relaxing," Narcissa finished.

Hermione tried to stifle a giggle, but it was just too much. She loved these two. Hermione decided it was time to step in and help out a little bit. They had already made some biscuits that were cooking in the oven. Now they were trying to figure out how to master the gravy part. Belaltrix was in charge of frying up the sausage, but she was just staring at it. "I don't know if it's done yet," Bellatrix claimed. Hermione walked over to the stove and peered into the pan. It was sizzling and splashing. Hermione turned the heat down, and then proceeded to hunt for a spatula. "You need to stir it, it's going to scorch if you don't," Hermione instructed, "Now let me know when it starts to turn brown.

Hermione then looked at the pot of gravy that Narcissa was trying to make. It was pure liquid. There wasn't a chance of salvaging it. Hermione tossed the pot aside and grabbed a new one. She slowly mixed the ingredients together until it thickened. "Now do this slowly until it becomes the right consistency, you can't put it in all at once," Hermione suggested. All though the older witches were grateful that Hermione was there to save the day, they would never admit it to her. They wanted to prove that they weren't totally useless without a wand.

Hermione set the table as the other two finished up their dishes. They sat down and had a nice breakfast. Hermione even invited the elf to join them, although Bellatrix was uncertain if this was appropriate. All the awkwardness that was there the day before, seemed to be far gone by now. It was back to normal, and Hermione was thankful.

After Breakfast they used magic to clean up the mess. They had done enough muggle activities today. Hermione followed Bellatrix into her study. They were going to make plans about what would happen in the next few weeks.

"He's staying at Malfoy Manor, you know," Bellatrix stated.

"Really?" Hermione wasn't really surprised by this. The Malfoy's had always been supporters of the Dark Lord.

"Yeah, it will be easy to track him there. I won't be able to go of course. I have lost my favor with him, and the Death Eaters would love to get a chance to take a shot at me."

"Well then how are we going to spy, you can't expect me to go on my own," the worry in Hermione's voice was evident.

"Of course not, Cissy will escort you."

"Excuse me," Hermione blurted out. How was the former wife of Mister Malfoy going to infiltrate her former residence.

"Well did you know they were still married." It took Hermione a few minutes to connect the dots, but she soon realized that Bellatrix was talking about Narcissa and Lucius. Hermione, actually, wasn't aware that they were still married, "No I had no idea."

"Well they are. Narcissa never really loved him. They haven't slept together in years. Lucius didn't want anything to do with her after she produced in heir." Hermione was a little shocked and embarrassed by Bellatrix's confession. "But how could someone resist her, she's beautiful," Hermione thought to herself. Bellatrix continued, "It wasn't easy for Narcissa to go about getting a divorce when our parents were alive. She would bring shame upon the family. It was easier for them to live their separate lives and be married on paper."

Hermione was a little taken aback by Bellatrix's frankness. She had no idea, her heart broke a little for Narcissa. But when Hermione thought about it, both the sister had the same kinds of marriages. She wondered what it would be like to live that kind of life.

"Are you even paying attention, anymore," Bellatrix's voice broke Hermione's thoughts. "Yea go on," Hermione responded.

"Well anyway, they're still married. She can go on the pretense of getting a divorce. No one there will bother her. If anything Lucius will try to stop her. He won't want his name to be dragged through the mud like that, it will be a stain on his record."

"Of course," Hermione wasn't really sure how that made sense, but she wanted Bellatrix to finish her ludicrous idea.

"He wont let anyone touch her, except himself. But it will give her an excuse to be there. Half of the stuff in the house is hers. She'll need to get it sorted out. She'll need to make a list to give to the lawyer."

"I see. Hermione was beginning to understand, "And where do I come in?

"Well Narcissa is a leader in the upper class. It will be stressful on her, she'll need a good friend she can trust, by her side."

"Will it really bother her that much," Hermione was getting worried again.

"Of course not. But that's what she'll tell everyone when they ask who you are. And you are a friend from out of town. We'll have to give you a few makeovers, that way no one will recognize you."

Hermione thought about this for awhile. The idea wasn't half bad. It would give her a chance to watch everything that was happening in the house. She could see who was coming and going. She could find out when He would be at His weakest. This wasn't a half bad plan. The process would take about a week. It would be plenty of time.

"Does Cissy know about the plan yet," Hermione asked aloud.

"Of course she does, it was her idea," Bellatrix said in a pleased voice.


	20. Chapter 20

As it turned out, it was Narcissa's idea and she was more than on board with it. It was turning into winter quickly. The days were getting shorter and the sun was losing it's intensity as the days passed. Hermione was sitting on the bed in her room folding some clothes. Most of them had been loans from Narcissa, that had been altered by wand. It seemed that none of the muggle clothes that Hermione owned would be appropriate for higher wizard society.

There was a soft knock on Hermione's door, "Come in." Hermione looked up to meet the gaze of the two older witches.

"Do you need some help," Bellatrix offered.

Hermione gazed over at her belongings. She really didn't need the help. She could use her wand and this would be done in a minute. But she sure could use the company. "Ehh, not really, but you can stay."

With that Bellatrix took a seat on the bed, while Narcissa decided to sit in the window. The three of them had grown closer than ever. There was no longer any awkwardness between them. Hermione hoped it would always stay this way. But eventually she would make up her mind. Eventually she would choose to be with one of them, and who knew how well that would go over.

Bellatrix picked up one of the more formal evening gowns, running it through her fingers. Hermione smiled to herself, in this moment Bellatrix looked like a little kid who was about to lose her favorite toy. Hermione placed a hand on her shoulder, while Belaltrix continued to fold the clothes.

The time to leave was fast approaching. The elf had made a large lunch for the three of them. Hermione forced herself to eat it. It tasted good, she was just too nervous to eat. The mood of the room was unease. Bellatrix seemed indifferent, but it was probably one of the fronts she had become so good at putting up. Narcissa seemed anxious, like she was ready to get this started, and over with.

"What are you going to do by yourself," Hermione inquired of Bellatrix.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Bellatrix teased.

Hermione giggled at her.

"I don't know It's been awhile since of had the house to myself for. I reckon I can do all those things, I've always wanted to. Maybe I'll get a plaything"

Hermione hoped that Bellatrix was only kidding but it stung at her heart the smallest bit. Hermione smiled in response. Bellatrix would be just fine without them. If only Hermione knew that Bellatrix wasn't entirely kidding about finding a witch to keep her company while the cottage was empty.

The three of them finished up their meals, and sent the plates to the sink. Hermione summoned their bags. Bellatrix walked them out side. She was determined to stay with them until the last possible minute. They shared some hugs and said their goodbyes. With that Hermione and Narcissa linked hands a apparated to the front of Malfoy Manor.

Hermione's palms were getting sweaty. She squeezed Narcissa's hand a little tighter. For the first time Hermione was unsure if she could carry out her mission. Narcissa squeezed back then released Hermione's hand. Something was changing in the older witch. Hermione watched as she straightened her back and stood a littler taller. Hermione watched her as she made sure every hair was in place. It was then that Hermione noticed the look in her eyes. It was distant and cold, as if Narcissa really wasn't present for what was about to happen.

Narcissa straightened her dress and marched forward to the front entrance. She hated what this house did to her, she loathed the way it made her feel inside. Hermione followed two steps behind her. When they approached the door it opened for them, as if they were old friends and it had been expecting them.

Hermione walked through the entrance. The manor most definitely lived up to it's legend. It was cold and dark, it sent shivers up ones spine. It was not warm or cozy, it felt nothing like the little cottage Hermione had grown accustomed to. Narcissa led them to a decent sized drawing room. Every piece of furniture in the room was dark and cold. It matched the theme of the house perfectly. While Hermione was taking in her surroundings Narcissa was summoning the house elf.

"Now go along and let Mister Malfoy know we are here. Then go and set up the guest room with our things," Hermione had never heard Narcissa speak in such a cold and cruel tone.

"Yes madam," the house elf managed before he left them by themselves.

A few moments later they heard heavy foot steps rushing toward them. The door swung open. In front of them stood a very displeased looking Lucius. "What do you want," he all but screamed.

"I want a divorce," this time Narcissa's voice was soothing, and it worked. The steam seemed to magically dissipate from Lucius's demeanor. He looked like he had been defeated. As if he would do anything Narcissa asked. This didn't seem right to Hermione, but now was not the time to interrupt this hostile reunion.

Hermione was taken to her room. Narcissa and Lucius stayed in the drawing room to talk about the arrangements for the upcoming week.

The week passed with ease. Hermione was able to gather some decent information. There was still quite a few loyal followers, but a lot of them had left his side. Hermione never actually laid eyes on Voldemort himself, but she could always tell when he was in the manor. The place got ten degrees colder, no one would make a sound, everyone was crippled with fear, by him. Hermione was glad that this task was over. Narcissa had plenty of time to get her affairs in order. The Malfoy's would be divorced in about a months time.

Hermione wasted no time in gathering their things. They were both ready to leave within minutes. Hermione practically dragged Narcissa out the front door, then apparated them to their cottage. Hermione released Narcissa and ran straight into the house. She found Bellatrix waiting on the couch for them. Hermione threw her arms around the older witch and planted a firm kiss on her lips.

"I missed you Bella."


	21. Chapter 21

Thanks everyone for reading. I heart receiving reviews and suggestions are always welcome. Thanks.

Hermione and Bellatrix spent the rest of that afternoon in Bella's study.

"Did you miss me," Hermione couldn't help but ask.

"Ehh," Bellatrix claimed as she playfully hit Hermione on the shoulder.

Hermione feigned sadness.

"Aww it's not like that. You know I missed my girls," Bellatrix retracted.

Hermione smiled at that, "Well I missed you too. That place can make a person go insane."

Bellatrix couldn't help but giggle at her comment, "Yeah it has that effect on people."

The two fell into witty banter, then they discussed their course of action for the weeks to come. Hermione was truly glad to be home. It had felt like she had been gone for months. The Malfoy Manor was like stepping into a different time in a different world.

It was starting to get late. Hermione gave Bellatrix a hug and kiss goodnight. It was becoming sort of a routine of theirs. Hermione held out hope that one day, soon, something more would happen between them, but for now this would have to suffice.

Hermione wandered down the hall to find Narcissa. She found her in her bedroom unpacking her things from the trip. "That was intense," Hermione said as she plopped down on the bed.

"It's a terrible place to live, it turns you into a monster," Narcissa offered.

"So i see," Hermione had many questions she wanted to ask the older witch. She just wasn't sure how appropriate or rude it would be. She wanted to understand how things worked around their.

"What's on your mind darling?" Narcissa could sense Hermione's hesitation.

"Well… I don't really know, that place is so weird, there's so much I want to know."

"What is it?"

"Well like how the place turns you into an ice queen, but the way you talked to Lucius, and the way everyone is afraid to put a toe out of line, even the lord of the manor," Hermione didn't know where to begin and all the questions came out in a hurry.

"I don't really know the answers. It's just the place it self. It makes you feel the need to act different. And that voice… well that's a trick I picked up along time ago. Turns out you can always get your way with anyone, if you just use the right tone of voice," Narcissa tried to offer up explanations.

Hermione wasn't entirely convinced, but this would be enough for now. Hermione walked over to where Narcissa had taken a seat in front of her mirror. Hermione ran her hands threw Narcissa's long blonde locks. "Good night. I love you," Hermione said as she kissed the older witch on top of her head.

"Good night, honey, I love you too," Narcissa replied. And with that Hermione left Narcissa alone in her room. All week the two witches had shared a bed in Malfoy Manor. It was going to be weird trying to fall asleep without the sounds of Narcissa's steady breathing to soothe her.

Hermione went to enter her own bedroom, but she just couldn't do it. She didn't want to be alone right now. She was still trying to break the ice that had started to form around her soul while she was away at the frigid manor. Hermione walked past her own door and down the hall a few doors.

She knocked but didn't wait for someone to let her in. She walked in to find Bellatrix half way done putting on her night gown. "Can I stay here tonight," Hermione all but begged.

"Mud baby afraid of the dark, are we?"

"No," Hermione answered a little to quickly, "Anyway, can I sleep here or not?"

"Of course, you're always welcome. You're part of us now."

This was astonishing coming from Bellatrix's mouth, but Hermione wasted no time less she change her mind. Hermione quickly discarded the 18th century style dress she had been wearing. It revealed an undershirt and some black panties. Hermione shivered for a moment than dove under the covers. Bellatrix cradled Hermione in her arms. The younger witch was asleep two minutes after her head hit the pillow.

Bellatrix hovered over the younger witch for the better part of the night. She watched Hermione's chest rise and fall as she breathed. She watched her as she twitched. She held her tighter when she tensed up from a bad dream she was having. Bellatrix could watch Hermione forever. She loved this girl, but she didn't know what to do about. How could she love someone besides her sister. That had never been that much room in her heart. These feelings were all strange and new to her. Bellatrix finally pushed everything from her mind and laid her head on her own pillow.

The next morning Herminoe woke up to both witches in bed with her. This was becoming a fairly common thing. It was kind of nice to just relax in bed and hang out with her favorite people. Hermione was a lot happier lately. When she was with these two she could forget the rest of the world even existed. There was no war. There was no threat looming over their heads. They could disappear forever. Although that wasn't what Bellatrix wanted, Hermione would of been more than alright with it.

They finished their breakfast's in bed. Hermione had started to introduce them to muggle things. One thing being movies. Hermione had never been much for television shows, but she did enjoy a good movie every now in then. This particular morning Hermione decided to hook up the TV. They watched classic movies long through the afternoon and into the evening.

Hermione was about to doze off on Narcissa's shoulder when she felt Bellatrix suddenly move. Hermione looked up threw her sleepy haze to see the older witch getting dressed to go out for the night.

"And where do you think you're going," Hermione pouted.

"For you information some of us have a life, and I have to stuff to do."

Hermione made a displeased face.

"You'll be fine. Narcissa will keep you company," with that Bellatrix gave her sister a kiss on the cheek and Hermione a kiss on the lips, then left the room.

The next week passed fast. The next battle was quickly approaching. Hermione got into a sort of routine. She would wake up early and eat a big breakfast. Then she would meet up with Bellatrix. Bellatrix would teach her new spells, or potions, or something that could potentially be useful in battle. Sometimes Bellatrix would duel Hermione to help her keep her battle skills up. Hermione loved the mornings. She loved learning new things.

In the afternoon Hermione would meet Narcissa in the kitchen for lunch. Bellatrix would always go out during this time. Hermione never knew where she was going. Every time she inquired Bellatrix would change the subject or not respond to her at all. It was starting to make the younger witch jealous. After lunch Hermione and Narcissa would go to the library to read and study. Narcissa would give her some new material to look over everyday. Narcissa put a lot of time and thought into what she would have Hermione work on each day. She was trying to help Hermione stay sharp.

After study time and right before dinner Bellatrix would walk back in the door. There were no signs of where she had been. She always looked exactly the same as she had when she left. She never took anything with her and she never brought anything back. It continually baffled Hermione. The three of them would eat dinner together. After dinner the three would go there separate ways. They would get cleaned up from the days events, and do whatever it was that interested them that evening.

Every night when it was time to go to sleep Hermione would manage to slip into bed with one of the older witches. She was growing accustomed to it, and she hated sleeping alone. Sometimes all three of them would share the same bed. These were Hermione's favorite nights. She knew nothing in the world would harm her as long as she was in between the two of them.


	22. Chapter 22

Reviews are appreciated. Thank you everyone for reading. I am trying to get out regular updates, bear with me. xoxo.

* * *

The big day was finally here. Hermione and Bellatrix would invade Malfoy Manor along with 50 plus loyal followers. It turned out that Bellatrix had been going to visit recruits. She had been preparing for the battle. The only reason she didn't tell Hermione; because she loved to see her suffer. Hermione thought this to be rather cruel, but that was Bellatrix.

Narcissa was a mess from worry. Hermione and Bellatrix both tried to assure her that they would be fine. That they were doing this to make the world a better place for her. Narcissa never really bought any of it. She didn't understand why they couldn't send everyone else in. Bellatrix pointed out that it would make her look like a coward if she didn't take her own troops into battle.

Narcissa gave both of them a tearful goodbye and then they were on their way. They apparated about half a mile away from Malfoy Manor. Other groups of people were gathered in the same location. Hermione recognized some of the faces, from the trips she had went on with Bellatrix.

Hermione could feel her heart beat quickening. The time had finally come. Voldemort would finally be vanished from this earth. Either that or it would be the end of them. There wouldn't be a second chance. Hermione wiped the sweat from her palms on her jeans. She moved a little closer to Bellatrix. In a few moments they would rush the manor on Bella's command. Hermione waited in silence.

"Charge," Bellatrix screamed at the top of her lungs. With that more than a hundred withes and wizards bombarded the manor. The sounds of shattering glass, and crushing bricks filled Hermione's ears. She ran full speed ahead. She tried to keep track of Belaltrix but it was really too hard. Hermione ran through the hallway. She felt the familiar cold chill run up her spine. Hermione was unsure of where to go but she figured she'd find something good.

About that same time two death eaters were making their way down the grand stair case. Both of them had their wands at the ready but they weren't looking at Hermione. She stung them with a jinx and disarmed them. Hermione ran past their limp bodies and headed up the stairs. She ran towards the part of the house that everyone had avoided when she was staying there. Hermione dodged the odd spell that was off course.

As she approached the top of the stairs she saw four robbed figures protecting the door she was headed to. Hermione ducked out of sight and sent a curse at all of them. Hermione stood over them and looked down on them with disgust. She picked up their wands and put them inside her jacket. They might come in use later. You could never have too many wands in a battle.

Hermione grabbed the door handle. This could quite possibly be the end of her. As she turned the knob she saw the raven hair woman approaching quickly. She had a few people following right behind in her footsteps. This gave Hermione a chance to regroup, she felt better now that she had reinforcements. There was about seven of them. They all raised their wands up and rushed into the room. Bellatrix was the first one in the room, she was also the first to lay eyes on the man they were about to destroy.

"Hello my child," Voldemort sneered.

"Fuck off," Bellatrix retorted.

Voldemort didn't take well to that response. He had noticed the way Bellatrix was looking at Hermione. "So this must be what pulled you away from me," Voldemort said as he gestured to Hermione with his want. Bellatrix wasn't fast enough, though, and Voldemort sliced Hermione right across the face.

With that all seven yelled out the killing curse at once. Voldemort was a skilled wizard and his counter curse was strong. It was defending him for the time being, but Hermione could see that he was losing it fast. In a few seconds it would all be over. Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath while still aiming her wand at Voldemort.

It only took a second, Voldemort fell to the floor. One by one everyone stopped sending him the killing curse. That was it. He was finally dead. Hermione had been badly hurt. The pain was starting to seer through her cheek. Hermione collapsed on the floor. She never took her eyes off the dark lord. She couldn't believe it. All this, all the years of war, and he was just a dead human being. No better than the rest of them. Hermione was feeling smug. Her brain started to feel fuzzy, she tried closing her eyes to shake the feeling. It didn't work, and with that Hermione drifted away.

"WAKE UP!" Hermione heard a voice screaming at her. She felt someone shaking her body. She wanted the shaking to stop, it was jarring every bone she had, and it was causing her pain. Hermione wanted to run away from this, she wanted everything to stop. She let her self slip away from reality.

Hermione wasn't sure where she was. She heard beeping noises. It sounded like there were other people in the room with her, but she couldn't be sure without opening her eyes. Hermione didn't want to do that. Her eye lids felt like they weighed a million pounds. Hermione kept listening to the sounds. She was laying down in bed somewhere. She knew that much, and someone had covered her up with a blanket. The last thing she remembered was passing out right after killing Voldemort himself. Hermione like the thought of that, but that didn't explain what had happened during the in between parts.

Hermione was certain there was someone in the room with her now. She could hear someone tapping their foot. Hermione couldn't bear it any longer, she slowly opened one eye. The wall color was blue, she couldn't think of any walls that were blue. Then she felt someone rush to her side and grab her hand.

Hermione opened her eyes a little wider. To shock it was slender red headed girl that was holding her hand. "What the fuck was Ginny doing here," Hermione thought to herself. Ginny must of seen the confused look in her eyes because she started to explain herself, "Bellatrix told me to take care of you. She had a battle to finish. She told me that if anything happened to you she would hold me personally responsible and kill me herself." Ginny shuddered as she said the last part. That still didn't really explain anything, "How do you know Bellatrix, I mean why were you there?" Hermione wasn't really sure what the right question to ask was, all she cold really think about was how much pain she was in.

"Ahh well, I'm on your side. Well Bellatrix's side. I never really could stand that prick, Harry Potter, and Voldemort clearly wasn't a good choice. So I choose to join her side. I was there at the battle today. I was going to say something to you, but there really wasn't a good time." Hermione understood. "Where are we?" Well were at a muggle hospital. Dad had mentioned them before, and St. Mungo's just isn't an option right now.

Hermione understood this too. She couldn't believe she was actually in a muggle hospital. She desperately wanted to know where Bellatrix was. She wanted to tell Narcissa she was okay. How would they ever find her here. Hermione instructed Ginny to send an owl to Narcissa. She was suppose to explain how to get here. Ginny quickly left the room. Hermione was finally alone. She did an inspection of her body, everything seemed to still be there and working, if only the pain would stop.


	23. Chapter 23

Hermione drifted in and out of sleep for the next few hours. Doctors and nurses were always coming and going. Somewhere in there Hermione heard that she would be staying overnight for observation and then hopefully be on her way the next day. Hermione didn't look forward to this at all, but would could she do. She wished she was somewhere without muggles. Somewhere, where someone had a wand and could just heal her with magic. Hermione had dozed back off when she heard her door open. She was reluctant to open her eyes, just figuring it was another pesky nurse.

It wasn't until she felt someone put their hand on her shoulder, that she decided to open her eyes and investigate. It was Narcissa, she looked so regale standing tall above her. She was way over dressed for a hospital but that was Narcissa. Hermione smiled when she saw the older lady. She could see the panic all over Narcissa's face. Hermione grasped the blonde witches hand to try and reassure her. At this point Narcissa looked like she would be worse off then Hermione, if she didn't stop her worrying.

"My poor sweetheart. How are you feeling?" Narcissa finally spoke.

"I've been better, where's Bellatrix, what happened?" Hermione wanted complete answers.

"We won. We beat him. I got in contact with Bella. She's doing great. She has to finish up somethings but she hopes to be along before the end of the night."

"Why am I here?"

"Well Voldemort sent a pretty powerful jinx you'r way. No internal damage or anything, but it sent you off you feet and crashing to the ground," Narcissa offered up.

It was at that time Hermione saw Ginny walking back in to the room. She was carrying two cups of coffee. One for herself and one for Narcissa.

"So you're apart of this," Hermione wanted to know more of how that came to be.

"Yes Bellatrix has spent a lot of time in London. She's been recruiting there for months. A lot of people were happy to join her. A lot of the older witches. They didn't want to put their faith in a boy and no one wanted to be ruled by Voldemort. Bellatrix was the sensible option. She promised to get rid of the tyrant and offer a more powerful wizard world. One where we don't have to hide and live in fear," Hermione could hear the excitement in Ginny's voice.

So that's one place Bellatrix had been. Hermione had no clue how involved this all was. Bellatrix never really told her all the dirty details. They were on a need to know basis and Hermione really didn't care to know all the specifics. Hermione was glad that Ginny had joined her side, she wondered who else she knew that was part of the cause. She would have to remember to ask another time.

Hermione looked up at Narcissa. She wasn't paying any attention to what the younger witches were talking about. She was mesmerized by all the muggle gadgets that were hooked up to Hermione. Ginny excused herself for the night. She told Hermione that she would come and visit in a few days when things had settled back down. Hermione gave her a pleasant smile and said her goodbyes. Finally, she was glad to be alone with Narcissa.

"So how do we get you out of here?" were the first words out of Narcissa's mouth.

"What?"

"This is no place for a witch, they have you hooked up to all these machines. What you need is a proper healer, or perhaps a witch that knows how to use her wand."

Hermione couldn't help but chuckle. She didn't particularly want to spend the night in this health jail, but she didn't have much of an option, it would be very hard to just walk out the front door. "Do you know some healing spells?' Hermione asked.

"Of course I know all the healing spells," Narcissa was quick to answer.

"Well maybe you could make yourself useful and heal me instead of gawking at all of these machines."

Narcissa was a little put off because she hadn't thought of it herself, she was too busy trying to figure out if the machines were helping or if they were some sort of muggle way of draining the life out of people.

Narcissa pulled out her wand and slowly started in on Hermione's assortment of ailments. When she was finished she tucked her wand away and then sat down in the chair next to Hermione. After a few minutes she had dozed off. Hermione followed suit. There would be no real reason to try and escape, one night wouldn't kill her.

The next day Hermione was released back into society. It felt nice to walk amongst people again, instead of being stuck in a bed. Hermione's doctor was amazed at how fast she had healed and was more than happy to let her go. Narcissa had done a good job at mending her, and Hermione felt almost back to normal.

Hermione and Narcissa grabbed lunch in a local pub. Hermione couldn't really keep her focus. Ginny's visit had made her realize how much she really didn't know about the things Bellatrix was up to. Hermione had a lot of questions to ask her. And now that Voldemort was dead where did that leave them. Was Bellatrix going to try for the Minister of Magic. Was she going to skip that part and just real people with fear. Hermione couldn't wait to talk to her.

Narcissa starred at the other patrons in the place. She tried to listen to what the other people were talking about. She tried to use it as a distraction to get things off her mind. After all this she had realized that nothing could ever happen to Hermione. All she had were a few broken bones and cuts and Narcisssa had worried her self sick. If Bella thought that she would be taking Hermione into any more battles she had another things coming, Narcissa wished that she had enough power to keep Bellatrix safe at home, but she was strong willed. Hermione on the other hand was still in her range of control.

They finished up lunch and apparated back to the cottage to find it empty. Even the house elf was gone. There was a note scrawled out in Bellatirx's hand writing. It mentioned something about having to go into London for business, but that she would try to be home as soon as possible. This still really didn't explain why she needed the elf, but Hermione really didn't think it was too important to worry over.

The house was dark and a mess. It looked like someone had been very busying rearranging furniture and quit right in the middle of it. Hermione decided that she wanted to go lay down, all though she felt better, it was still hard to do things as normal. Narcissa went to go make them some tea. Hermione hobbled down the long hallway. When she entered her room she noticed that something was missing. It took her only a few moments until she realized that someone had taken her wardrobe out of the room.

"Where are all my things," Hermione demanded as soon as Narcissa walked through the door way. Narcissa didn't have answer for her. "Maybe Bella will know." With that the two women sat in bed and drank their tea. It made Hermione very sleepy, she was certain that Narcissa had put something in but before she could make accusations she had fallen asleep.

It was late that night when Bellatrix got home. Hermione heard the front door slam shut. She sat straight up with a jolt. It was then that she noticed Narcissa was fast asleep right beside her. Hermione didn't want to sit around and see what would happen. She jumped out of the bed and ran to the door to investigate. To her delight it was Bellatrix. She looked like she had aged ten years, and hadn't slept in months. Hermione was unsure about this new look of hers.

"Where is my stuff," was the first thing Hermione asked when she saw the older witch.

"Were moving."


	24. Chapter 24

A million apologies. Thanks for sticking in there, I'm sorry the update took half of forever. I'm afraid I just don't have as much time as I use to. Thanks for reading, and please read and review.

* * *

It had been two weeks since the three witches had moved back to london. Hermione was enjoying it immensely. She had got to see a few of her old friends. To her surprise Bellatrix had managed to recruit more people then she could have ever imagined. There was always a buzz of cheer floating about the house. The ministry had been abolished and the people had unofficially elected Bellatrix to lead them. Bellatrix seemed happy with her rise to leadership. People were always stoping by the house to ask her to make important diplomatic decisions. When Bellatrix wasn't at home in her office she was at her downtown office, working on setting up her empire. Hermione would help Bellatrix when she could. Sometimes she would make her way into the city and stop by the office to spruce it up a bit and give it a girly touch. Other times Bellatrix would ask her for her opinion on important matters. Hermione enjoyed their late night chats about things that were going on in the community. Hermione would share her hopes and dreams for what the wizard community could one day be. Bellatrix often pretended that Hermione's ideas were far out there and never possible, but it seemed like she would try her hardest to make Hermione's dreams come true.

Hermione enjoyed living with the two older witches. Narcissa had asserted herself as head care taker of the household. It suited her, and it worked out well. Narcissa always had a hot dinner ready on the table. She always made sure the girls had clean clothes to wear and they were put in their proper places. Narcissa also took care of keeping the house tidy and other little things that were hard to notice, but if someone wasn't in charge of them it would make life more difficult.

Hermione was having problems getting her head and her heart to agree on things. On one hand Hermione enjoyed the fast paced and intensity that she felt for Bellatrix. It was an intense attraction that she couldn't resist. On the other hand she was glued to Narcissa. She didn't have the intense pull, more like her heart had just made a home there. This wasn't going well. She was playing to both sides currently, but she knew it couldn't last forever. Hermione would go to Bellatrix every time she would beckon for her. She couldn't resist herself. She also found herself always finding reasons to help Narcissa out around the house. She would find reason to go to the market with her, or lend a helping hand in the garden when she could.

One particular evening Hermione found her self more conflicted then ever. She was having a great time cooking dinner in the kitchen with Narcissa, when she heard Bellatrix calling for her from the other room. She knew that this wasn't important and it had nothing to do with politics. She knew Bellatrix just wanted her to keep her company. This sort of thing happened all the time. Bellatrix would use Hermione to settle down after a long stressful day at work. Hermione enjoyed it on occasion but it was beginning to mess with her head.

The months went by rather fast. As time progressed Hermione was thrust into her own position of power. She was second in command next to Bellatrix. Hermione didn't mean for this to ever happen, but she didn't mind it all that much either. She liked being important and helping make decision that could effect the future of the world.

Its was late in the night when Hermione arrived home from work one night. The house was dark except for the moon light that drifted through the windows in the living room. She didn't bother turning any lights on. She planned on going straight to bed, since she assumed no one else was awake. Hermione stepped silently toward the hallway where their three bedrooms were. She could see a small sliver of light coming from Bellatrix's room. It was when she took her next step that a loud creak came from the floor boards. Hermione froze on the spot. She listened closely to see of she had waken anyone up.

Hermione proceeded to walk down the long dark hallway. As she passed Bellatrix's room she could hear what sounded like feet shuffling across the floor and the ruffling of paper. Hermione quickened her pace. But it wasn't fast enough. Just as she had cleared the dark witches door it swung open. There in the door way stood Bellatrix. Her long black curly locks looked more out of control than they usually were. She was wearing a black night gown that didn't leave much to the imagination. Hermione was torn inside. The day had worn her out and she didn't know if she wanted to deal with Bella right now. On the other hand she was beginning to enjoy the older witches company, it had become quite pleasant.

"I have a surprise for you," Bellatrix cooed in a seductive voice.

Hermione raised her eyebrows, she didn't have a verbal response, so she waited with anticipation. Bellatrix grabbed her by the hand and yanked Hermione into her room. She slammed the door shut behind her. "so much for trying to keep quite," Hermione thought to herself.

"Close your eyes," Bellatrix said.

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes but she gave in, there was no use fighting it.

"No peaking," Bella commanded, "hold out your hands."

Hermione did as she was told. Suddenly there was an object resting in her open hands. Hermione kept her eyes shut and took a moment to feel it. It felt rubbery. It wasn't heavy but it wasn't light. After a few moments she couldn't contain her curiosity. Her eyes popped open. There in her hands was a pink strap on.

Hermione was stunned to say the least, she could feel the blood rush to her cheeks. She had no idea what to think or where to even begin talking. Bella peered at her with expecting eyes, but Hermione was still speechless. "Well," the older witch blurted, no longer able to contain herself.

"Pink? Really?" was all Hermione could muster, this shouldn't be her biggest concern but the color seemed to be the most ridiculous part of this situation.

Bellatrix huffed and ignored the comment, she continued on, "it's charmed."

Hermione didn't know what this meant but she really didn't care to ask. Her mind was racing. Was she going to get to use it with Bellatrix? Was it some sort of weird gag gift? She still didn't understand Bella's sense of humor. Hermione could feel the heat growing between her legs. There was an intense sexual desire growing in the pit of her stomach. Hermione had so many questions but she didn't know where to start. Luckily Bellatrix took control of the situation. She took the toy out of the younger witches hand and placed it on the bed.

Bellatrix then turned back toward Hermione. The look of lust and desire swam in both their eyes. Bellatrix grabbed at hermione's clothes roughly and pulled her towards her. She grabbed at Hermione's smooth, silky, pale, flesh, leaving occasional scratches from her unforgiving nails.

Hermione bit her lip in pleasure, she couldn't help but let a little moan slip from her lips. She reached up to take her shirt off but her hands were slapped away. Oh how Bellatrix loved to tease her and make her suffer, but she loved it. Bellatrix guided Hermione to the bed and pushed her backward. Hermione lost her balance and fell backward. Bellatrix lifted up the hem of her silky nightgown and positioned herself on top of the witch. Within in seconds she was bent over Hermione, exploring he supple skin with her mouth. Biting and nibbling as she made her way from hermione's mouth to her collar bone. In one swift motion Bellatrix managed to rip Hermione's shirt completely off.

Hermione stared, at the beautiful woman who was devouring her, with wide eyes. She wanted more and she wanted it fast, but Bellatrix was infamous for making her wait and suffer through her desire. Hermione moaned and bucked her hips against the older witch. She could feel the wetness coming from between the older witches legs. This was enough to push Hermione over the edge. She wrapped her hands around Bellatrix's back and scratched her fingers all the way down. She moved her hands from around her back over her thighs and pushed the nightgown up over her head.

Bellatrix summoned the strap on and secured it around Hermione's waist. A sudden unexplainable jolt ran through Hermione's body. Bellatrix knelt on the bed facing Hermione, looking up at her with expecting eyes. Hermione wasn't use to this, and she had no clue where to begin. Bellatrix seemed to understand. She took hermione's hand and stood her up next to the bed. Bellatrix then leaned down and started to place tender kisses on the tip of the strap on. This was the most amazing thing Hermione had ever felt. It then occurred that the charm on the strap on enable we the person wearing it to feel everything that was happening. The feeling made Hermione's knees buckle, she grabbed a handful of sheet to help steady herself. Bellatrix continued on putting more of it into her mouth, the feeling overwhelmed Hermione but she managed to hang in there. Hermione ran her fingers threw Bella's hair, it started innocently enough, but she wanted more. Before long she had both hands wrapped around the dark haired witch's head and was thrusting her cock into her mouth. Hermione let out moans and cries of pleasure. On one hand she wanted release but she also felt like she wanted this feeling to last forever.

Hermione pulled the pink dildo out of Bella's mouth. She threw Bellatrix down onto the bed with as much force as she could muster. Screw being gentle and kind she wanted her brains fucked out. Hermione leapt on top of her and spread Bellatrix's legs with her hips. Without wasting time hermione looked down and thrust into the witches wet opening as aggressively as she could. Hermione needed more. She vigorously pumped as had and fast as she could. Bellatrix's face was contorted with pain, hermione was enjoying this more than she would ever care to admit. As hermione let out moans Bella let out yelps.

Hermione was approaching her orgasm fast. She tried to put it off and savor the moment as much she could. Bellatrix had relaxed and looked as of she was almost enjoying herself. Hermione grabbed a handful of the dark witches breast and came with a loud moan. Hermione rode out the orgasm for a few minutes. When she opened her eyes Bellatrix was staring at her with intent. Hermione wasn't sure what that was about until she heard the softest noise come from behind her. Hermione's head whipped around faster than humanly possible. It was then that she laid her eyes on Narcissa, who was standing in the door way, it was apparent that she had witnessed the whole ordeal. It was hard for Hermione to read her ice blue eyes. She thought she had seen a flash of jealousy and hurt for the briefest moment, but it was quickly replaced with empty eyes. Sudden fury filled the younger witch's head, she couldn't believe that Bellatrix had let this happen, she knew Narcissa had been there the whole time. As the rage grew Hermione slapped Bellatrix across the face.


	25. Chapter 25

Here's another chapter. I swear I'm going to try and be more diligent about getting them out there. I just have a bad case of writers block, and it doesn't help I don't have an ending thought up for it yet, but I am trying to wrap it up. As always please review, your comments keep me inspired. Thanks xoxo.

* * *

Hermione jumped off of Bellatrix. She could feel the blood rush to her face. Hermione grabbed the quickest thing she could find to hide her nakedness. The last thing she ever wanted to do was hurt one of these witches. But she wanted both of them and it was so hard to choose between them. She honestly figured she would have a lot more time to play to both sides before she had to choose one. To Hermione's surprise though Narcissa walked over to the side of the room where there was an oversized arm chair and proceeded to sit down. Hermione still couldn't read any expression in those ice blue eyes. Hermione was looking for any sign that she had hurt the older witch, but she came up short.

Hermione glanced back at Bellatrix, who was lying on the bed. Her naked body still exposed to the world, her legs spread wide open, as if she was waiting for Hermione to come back and finish what she had started. This infuriated Hermione, she wanted to curse her into next week, for letting her younger sister watch the events that had transpired between them. "Come here a finish me off," Bellatrix commanded. By this point Hermione could feel her blood start to boil. Her face turned into one of contempt.

Hermione glanced over at the corner where Narcissa was perched. Her body language, her facial expressions, and her eyes still gave no indication as to how she was processing all this. Hermione felt a slender hand grab her around the arm. She quickly snapped her head in the direction of Bellatrix. Her small bony fingers were clenched around Hermione's arm. Hermione wanted to kick and scream and run, but her body wasn't listening to her brain. Her feet started to follow Bellatrix back to the bed, against her own will. Her body sat down on the edge of the bed, Hermione wanted nothing more than to run back to the safety of her own bedroom, but something was compelling her to sit here and take this torture.

Bellatrix ran her hands up and down the sides of Hermione's curvy frame. Hermione was beginning to soften to the idea. With a swift movement Belaltrix pushed Hermione's head down between her legs, and commanded her to continue. Hermione couldn't resist indulging the older witch. She was becoming less and less aware of the ominous figure sitting in the corner. With one swift motion Hermione inserted two fingers in to the dark witch's soft hot core. She proceeded to explore with her tongue. Hermione could feel Bellatrix begin to writhe against her fingers, she was getting closer. Hermione dared a look across the room.

To her astonishment the blonde witch had lifted up her skirt, she had her hand on her clit and was slowly rubbing it while watching the scene that was unfolding before her. Hermione was no longer worried about the look that was on Narcissa's face, she now recognized it as one of interest. Hermione slowly dismounted Bellatrix and walked over to the other half of the room. She knelt down in front of Narcissa, and spread her legs open with her hands. Hermione placed soft kisses along the inner sides of her thighs. She licked and teased with her mouth. Narcissa rolled her head back in ecstasy. Hermione took this as a good sign and continued what she was doing, she slowly made her way to Narcissa's center and licked the wetness that was seeping out of her.

Hermione was in heaven. If only she never had to choose between the two of these beautiful women. She wanted both of them with such a fierce desire, more than she had ever wanted anything else before. Hermione chanced a look at Bellatrix who was eyeing the sexual display with the look of greed in her eyes. Hermione wanted to satisfy both women but there was only one of her to go around. She quickly got up, grabbed Narcissa by the hand and led her over to the bed. She laid the blonde witch next to her dark sister. Hermione continued pleasing Narcissa with her mouth, while Bellatrix ran her hands up and down Hermione's naked body. Bellatrix snaked her hands down to Hermione's mound and started stroking her clit. Hermione let a soft groan escape her lips and before she knew it she was coming again. Wetness seeped from between her legs and Bellatrix was there to lap it up with her tongue.

After pleasing Narcissa to her best ability, Hermione retrieved the strap on, she quickly secured it around her waist, and inserted it into the slit between Bellatrix's legs. Narcissa laid on the bed next to them watching the events that were happening right next to her. Before long Bellatrix was screaming Hermione's name. The three of them fell asleep together in the same bed that night.

The weeks went on, no one spoke of what had happened between the three of them that night. Hermione was thankful too. She was almost embarrassed of her actions. She didn't want to be the house slut, but her desires were equally strong for both women. She often found herself day dreaming about them, while pleasuring herself.

Hermione was becoming a more prominent figure in the wizarding community. Bellatrix didn't have time to tend to most matters that came up, so she would send Hermione to do her work for her. Hermione didn't mind, she liked being in charge, she liked getting to use her talents and her brains for the bettering of the wizard world. Hermione had hired a few assistants in her office to help her keep on top of everything. One would sort through the paper work, while another one would go over the days agenda, while another one was fetching coffee. The power was starting to go to Hermione's head. She observed how Bellatrix commanded a room. She noticed how every time the dark witch walked into a room ten people were at her side ready to do her bidding.

Hermione was still strongly conflicted in the matters of the heart. She was so attracted to the dark side of Bellatrix. She found herself often lingering too long, just to get a glimpse and see what the darks witch's next move would be. Hermione was drawn to her like a magnet. On the other hand she still had Narcissa. Narcissa had a dark side, but it wasn't nearly as compelling as Bellatrixs. Narcissa was always there to help Hermione through a dificult day. Hermione loved Narcissa with all her heart.

After a rather taxing day at the office, Belaltrix came home to find Hermione asleep on the couch. She looked over and saw Narcissa there with her eyes glued to a book. "Good evening Cissy," Bellatrix chimed.

"Lovely evening," Cissy replied, half question half statement.

"What's for dinner?" Bellatrix inquired.

There was lingering tension between the two sisters. Both of them wanted the younger witch to themselves. They both realized this was a tough position to be in. Neither wanted to hurt the other sister, by taking away Hermione. However they weren't particularly fond of sharing her either. Bellatrix couldn't stand this sort of torture. She hated dragging Hermione off into her bedroom knowing that Cissy was in her room listening to every thing that was going on between them. Bellatrix and Narcissa were both fighting an internal battle on what to do about the situation at hand.

Narcissa helped Bellatrix put Hermione to bed for the night. They covered her up with blankets and turned off the lights. As they left the room Bellatrix turned to her younger sister, "what are we going to do?"

Narcissa knew what her sister meant but she didn't have a good solution. "Maybe we should let Hermione decide," Cissy offered up.

They both knew this was the only fair way to do it, but both were dreading the day that Hermione actually did choose between them. It was more clear now, then ever before that neither one of them were going to give up so easy in the fight to win Hermione's heart.


	26. Chapter 26

It was a dreary Tuesday as Hermione headed out the door for work. Narcissa had packed her a lunch, she handed it to the younger witch and kissed her on the cheek before she could step outside. This made Hermione smile from ear to ear. She loved that the older blonde witch did so much for her.

Not long after Hermione stepped into work she was being called into Bellatrix's office. "What is it," Hermione inquired.

"I have a very high profile client I will be needing you to deal with today," Bellatrix stated.

After receiving all the details Hermione grabbed her coat and headed to the local pub where she would be meeting their new client. Hermione sat at the wooden table. She ordered an orange juice, considering some might think it too early to drink. She had not been there long when the person she was suppose to be meeting walked in the door. Hermione stood up and went to greet the person.

Hermione had never seen this girl before. She was very tall with intense green eyes. Her hair was long and brown. It had an unruly curl to it, but the girl had fixed it in such a way that it seemed almost sophisticated. Hermione was instantly drawn to her. She couldn't take her eyes off her. She also noticed the girl couldn't take her eyes off Hermione.

They had a rather lengthy breakfast and discussed the future plans for the wizard world. Hermione told her all about the plans Bellatrix had and how they were working really hard to better the world. The girl took it all in and seemed to hang on every word that Hermione said. They wrapped up breakfast. Hermione wanted more time with the girl, she wasn't quite ready to depart so she offered to take her back to the office and introduce her to the staff, and perhaps she could meet Bellatrix in person.

The girl was relieved that she got to spend more time with Hermione. They slowly made their way back to the building where Hermione worked. They would often stand too close to each other, occasionally brushing their hands against each other. Every time this happened she felt a bolt of electricity run through her body.

When they arrived at the looming dark building Hermione held the door open for the girl. She led her up the stairs to the floor where Hermione and Bellatrix's offices were. Hermione slowly approached the dark witches door. She knocked softly. She didn't know if she really wanted to introduce this lovely girl to Bellatrix but it would have to come eventually. She was a client after all. Hermione waited for a response, but didn't get any. As she turned to walk away she heard Bellatrix tell them to come in.

Hermione entered the room full speed ahead, but shortly after surveying the room she stopped in her tracks. Narcissa was there, and she was visibly upset. But now was not the time to ask what was wrong. Hermione stuck out her hand and pointed at their guest, "This is the new client, I just wanted to introduce her to the staff…," Hermione trailed off. She was uncomfortable with this situation, and she mentally kicked her self for rushing into this predicament. If only she had waited till next week, she wouldn't be standing in the cross fires of whatever was going on between the two sisters.

The girl bowed her head gracefully and introduced herself, "It is a pleasure to meet you ma'am, and i presume this is the other Black sister," she said. Narcissa nodded. After a few moments of awkward silence, Narcissa offered the young girl a seat. Hermione took the seat next to her, and they proceeded to talk about business as usual. Narcissa didn't want to appear an unthoughtful host so she poured their guest tea and set out a tray of cookies. The conversation went on for quite some time. The girl was very interested in all the things that had been going on and the plans for the future. She had more than enough questions.

It was becoming ever apparent that Hermione had taken notice of the girl. Hermione was letting her gaze linger just to long and was finding reasons to rest her hands on the girls leg. Narcissa and Bellatrix were not happy about this. There was enough competition between the two of them already, they didn't need to add another person to the mix. Bellatrix subtly reached under her desk. In a flash the dark witch had pulled out her wand and cursed the girl sitting across the room. The girl didn't even know what was coming to her, she had no time to react, and the carefully cast spell hit her square in the chest.

Hermione looked up into Bellatrix's glooming eyes. She could see the jealousy dripping from them. She chanced a look over at Narcissa whose eyes reflected how happy she was that the girl was no longer a threat. "What the hell did you do that for?" Hermione shrieked.

"It had to be done. You were getting too close to her," Bellatrix was fast to respond.

"Yea but you didn't have to knock her out like that, you could of just made up a reason for her to leave."

"You need to understand that these things aren't tolerated. If you are going to be with Bellatrix and myself, then it is just Bellatrix and myself that you should be interested in," this time it was Narcissa who was explaining.

Hermione slowly began to understand. She realized that these two were insanely jealous, and they had dealt with it as if they were toddlers. Hermione couldn't help but crack a smile. Hermione knew that both of these older witches cared about her more than anything else, even if they had odd ways of showing it.

Hermione helped Narcissa take the girl down stairs. They cast a few memory erasing spells and sent her on her way. The poor girl must be more confused than ever, Hermione thought to herself.

The three witches decided to call it a day and they all went home together. That night they did everything together. They made dinner and ate. They all read books in the living room to calm down from the days events. At the close of the night they all put on their night gowns and they all crawled into Hermione's bed. It was Bellatrix who fell asleep first. Hermione listened to the rhythmic breathing coming from her. Not long after, Narcissa was off in dream land. Hermione closed her eyes and listened to the silence. She thought back on everything that had happened that day.

Hermione thought she really was the luckiest girl in the world. She had two beautiful women who loved her so much, how would she ever be able to choose, all three of them fit together so perfectly. Even if they were all a little nuts.

* * *

Author note: Okay, be excited. I finally figured out who I wanted Hermione to end up with. It was a huge internal conflict for me, and I was having a hard time choosing one. But the next update will most likely be the last chapter. I have it mostly wrapped up but if anyone has any input let me know. Reviews are always much appreciated and welcomed. thanks.


	27. Chapter 27

Here's the ending. There will be an epilog or maybe even a continuation in form of another story, but not for a very long time.

* * *

Hermione woke up the next morning, she noticed two warm bodies curled up against her sides. She couldn't imagine being more happy than this. And the thought of having to lose one of them was too much to bear. She just didn't want it to ever come down to that. Not long after Hermione woke up both of the sisters were awake. Narcissa went down stairs to make everyone breakfast. Bellatrix went to her study to work on some paperwork for the day.

One thing nice about sleeping with the boss is that no one cared when you showed up. Hermione went to take a shower and get cleaned up. She was in no rush. She wasn't even sure if she was going to go into work today. She went ahead and phoned the office to set everyone on doing meaningless task for the day. Hermione stripped down and climbed into the shower. She let the warm water wash over her face and relax her whole body.

As Hermione dried off and walked back to her bedroom to change, she could smell the food cooking downstairs. It smelled amazing and Hermione realized just how hungry she really was. Soon after Hermione was helping the blonde witch set the table for morning breakfast. She ran to fetch the dark witch. The three sat down and enjoyed a tasty meal. When they were finished Bellatrix helped Hermione clean up the dishes.

Bellatrix wasn't particularly good at house chores. It almost always ended in disaster but Hermione would never refuse the rare kind offers Bellatrix made. This particular episode ended in suds every where. Hermione just sat back in smiled as she watched Bellatrix try and wipe off a plate while keeping the mountains of soap at bay. They finished drying and dishes and put them away. They retired to the living room where Narcissa was staring out of the huge picture window. It really was a nice day outside.

The three witches grabbed their respective cloaks and headed out for some time in the garden. The smell of fresh cut grass and flowers overloaded her senses the moment Hermione walked out the door. The sun was high in the sky and warmed her skin to the perfect temperature. The young witch chanced a look at Narcissa. Her skin was radiating from the sunlight. Hermione hadn't noticed before, but she was starting to form a nice tan. Hermione also noted how Narcissa's golden hair glistened in the light. Hermione found it hard to take her eyes off the beautiful creature in front of her.

Hermione took the chance, though, and looked to her other side and spotted Bellatrix. Her skin was ivory and so fragile. Hermione could stare at her dark beauty all day. How was she ever going to choose. Both of these women were amazing. They took so much care of her and she couldn't imagine her life without either one of them. Quite frankly she didn't want to imagine her life that way. Hermione laid down in the grass she watched the clouds pass while trying to make shapes out of them. Bellatrix was quick to join her and cozied up beside her. Narcissa not wanting to be left out laid her head down on Hermione's stomach. Hermione felt like the luckiest girl in the whole entire world. She inhaled deeply and breathed in the mixing combinations of the two witches scents, it was intoxicating.

Bellatrix, who was never hesitant to bring up the awkward things, started in, "so Hermione, I've thought about it…. and well who do you want to be with?" Hermione was dreading this conversation and she honestly thought she would have a lot more time to decide. Hermione felt the blondes body go stiff. Bellatrix was now sitting up and looking more impatient then ever, "well?"

At this Narcissa sat up as well, "don't pressure her, she doesn't have to make any choices she isn't ready for." Hermione didn't know if she said this because she genuinely felt bad for Hermione's predicament or because she was afraid she wouldn't be the one picked, and wasn't ready to give up the younger witch just yet.

Bellatrix was enraged by Narcissa's words. In a swift motion she drew out her wand and aimed it straight at her younger sister. She was always the first to defend her little sister, she would never let anyone live for another breath if they even thought about harming her baby sister in this way. But this was different. Hermione's eyes grew wide with terror. Narcissa didn't even grab for her wand, she just sat rigid. She wasn't afraid of her older sister. After this many years, she was use to Bella flying off the handle, but in the end she knew that her sister would never hurt her and would never want her to go without something she desperately wanted.

In a rash attempt Hermione dared to grab Bellatrix's wand out of her hand. She succeeded much to her surprise. This left Bellatrix shocked and vulnerable. Narcissa saw her opportunity and seized it. In one swift motion she was on top of Bellatrix, she was going to fight her for the girl she loved more than anything. Bellatrix was quick to react. Despite their age both older witches were very physically fit. They wrestled half way across the yard. As soon as one would gain some leverage the other was striking right back.

Hermione couldn't wipe the smile off her face. She loved that these two women were willing to fight over her. They were both giving it their all. Eventually they tired out and their attempts to gain the advantage became more and more half hearted. Eventually the two witches had separated and were laid out on the grass side by side. The sight was hilarious. They both had grass stains all over their beautiful dresses. There hair was wrecked and Hermione was pretty sure she saw a leaf poking out blonde mess that was on top of Narcissa's hair.

It was at this moment that Hermione realized she could never choose between the two of them. They both offered her so much in their own little ways. Hermione cherished the time she spent with both of them. But most of all she loved when all three of them were together. They each complimented each other in the most perfect way. That was final, she wasn't choosing one or the other, she was choosing both. Now she just had to tell them, and see if they could live with it.

* * *

I'm sorry if this wasn't the ending you were hoping for, I just had so many different things people wanted, and I wanted to make everyone happy. Thank you all so much for sticking with me through my first story, even though I'm terrible at updating. I never expected to get so many readers. I'm currently working on a just Bella/Mione story. If anyone is interested in being a beta or just letting me work out ideas with them send me a message or find me on Facebook. xoxo erin.


End file.
